Base Love
by treehillgirl323
Summary: COMPLETED. What happens when you put three kids from the OC together with three kids from Tree Hill? Well were about to find out. Not an OC and OTH crossover. Mainly Naley
1. Inside her sleepy head

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with One Tree Hill

**Summary:** What happens when you put three kids from Orange County together with three kids from Tree Hill? Well were about to find out. (This is **not** an O.C x OTH crossover) defiantly a NALEY fanfic…

* * *

Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so go easy on me…lol…anyways this chapter is a dream so it is supposed to be short….don't worry the up coming chapters are gonna be longer.

* * *

_ The song lyrics, "I think I'll go for a walk outside. The summer's sun calling my name; I hear it now!" played in the background. She was walking around the base hand-in-hand with the most gorgeous guy she had ever laid eyes on. She could describe him perfectly. His eyes were an energetic blue. If you looked at them you could tell exactly what he was thinking. His hair was a deep brown, kinda like a dark chocolate color. Actually it was precisely like dark chocolate. His body was defiantly in excellent shape. All of his muscles were flawlessly defined. Little did she know that someone in California was having almost the same dream._


	2. From the Beginning

Okay I don't know if many people are reading this but I am still gonna post a new chapter anyways… thanks **xXSherryXx **for that review…with out further ado here's chapter 2…lol…it rhymes….Oh and in this chapter I never really knew Brooke's parents names soo I came up with my own…and there is a line in here from Buffy but I changed some of it…If you can find it I will give you a cookie…j/k….lol…I hope you enjoy and don't forget to reply….

* * *

Haley James woke up with the sudden stream of sunlight in her tiny room. She had the best dream and she was determined to have a good day…no matter what!

"Man, what was his name?" Haley said to no one.

"What was whose name?" Brooke asked groggily.

Haley James and Brooke Davis were the best of friends. They both could read each other like an open book. They met through their parents work. Both of their dads, Jimmy James and Tom Davis, worked as Lieutenants in the air force in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Their moms, Lydia James and Sarah Davis, were at first the typical "stay-at-home" moms, but then decided to go to a couple night classes at the college on base to become nurses.

"Oh, no one. I just had an amazing dream." Haley said in a sing-song voice.

"Really! Really! Do tell, please." Brooke asked like and eager dog. Then she switched her facial expressions to a pout. She knew that Haley always caved when she pouted. It happened every single time. It was one of the perks of being Brooke, she could get a secret out of anyone.

"You don't have to pout Brooke. I was gonna tell you anyways. Now stick that lip back up!" Haley ordered like a drill sergeant.

"Yes ma'am! Now do continue with this amazing dream." Brooke said.

"Okay so that really cheesy summer song played. Oh and I know what your thinking and no I won't sing it for you. Anyways back to my dream. I was walking hand-in-hand with the most gorgeous guy." Haley went into full detail mode making sure she didn't leave anything out for Brooke. When she was done Brooke was in complete awe. When she realized Haley had finished she pouted again.

"That's it!" Brooke stated with disappointment, "There's no kiss or even a friendly hug? Well that dream bites!"

"Well as a matter of fact miss grumpy it was an excellent dream. Who knows, maybe when I go to bed tonight I'll dream about him again!" Haley exclaimed with excitement.

Unfortunately the room began to shake. Something both girls were used to, living on base.

"Time to get moving," they said in unison.

"I'll knock on Jake's door to make sure he's awake. Wouldn't want to be late for school," Haley said with sarcasm.

"Nope wouldn't want that." Brooke agreed with a laugh.

Jake Jagielski was the last edition to the Haley-Brooke friendship triangle. All three of them were really close. Even though, Jake's a guy they still told him anything and everything. From day one of life on the base the three of them had this silent pact to the stay the bestest friends no matter if their parents got moved to a different base.


	3. In CA the OC

Hey guys…here is chapter three…

A random 2 Pac song blared through Nathan Scott's once quiet bedroom. Nathan grumbled, hit his alarm off, and tries to go back to his great dream. It was of him and a fine-looking brunette heavily making out. No such luck; the dream had ended.

Nathan Scott was 6'1 with black hair and vibrant blue eyes. Him, his ½ brother Lucas Scott, and his best friend Peyton Sawyer lived on an air force base in Orange County, California. Nathan and Lucas shared the biggest house on the base with Deb Scott, Nathan's mom, and Karen Roe, Lucas's mom. Their biological father or "sperm donor" as they liked to call him was out of the picture for good. Deb and Karen cooked and cleaned for the base, but they were mostly assistants for Larry Sawyer, Peyton's dad. Larry was the General for the base.

After a quick shower and some cereal for breakfast Nathan headed over to the workout/training gym.

"Hey!" Nathan said as her greeted Larry, "Have you seen Peyt?"

"Yeah, she was gonna stop by and see Lucas. She has some pretty big news." Larry said

"Good or Bad? Should I be worried?" Nathan asked with sarcasm.

"It depends just go find her." Larry said just as his cell phone rang, "Sorry, but I have to take this."

"Ay, Ay Captain. I will go find Peyton." Nathan always made fun of Larry, because he had people groveling all over him just because he was the General.

"Cute, real cute." Lucas said while nodding to Larry as he left.

"So did you talk to Peyt?" Nathan asked

"Yeah but she won't tell me what the news is. She said she wants to tell us when we are together."

"Fine let's go find her." Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, I guess the sooner the better"

Peyton had her music cranked up real loud. She was listening to the new Travis CD.

"Peyton, you have horrible taste in music." Nathan said in disgust as him and Lucas walked into her room.

"I'm sorry that I don't listen to 2 Pac 24/7. Why don't you switch the station?" She said with a sweet voice.

"What's the catch?" Nathan and Lucas asked in unison.

"You two and your moms move to Tree Hill, North Carolina base with me and my dad. Pretty please."

"I'd love to but save that sweet voice for my mom. She hates moving." Lucas stated.

"I've already set up a nice dinner. During dinner I am gonna talk non stop Tree Hill and how wonderful it is. After much needed convincing they will cave and decide to move." Peyton said very convinced that her plan would work.

"Well I will defiantly move out of her. It's time for a change." Nate said

"Nate, you just want to move because there will be new girls in North Carolina that you haven't "conquered" yet." Peyton said

"And your point is?..." Nathan wondered.

"Ugh. Fine, whatever will get you to move." Peyton said in an annoyed tone.

**Meanwhile at Tree Hill High (which is right by the base….like a 5 minute walk)**

"Wow, school was a snooze fest!" Brooke stated, "But did you hear the latest news?"

"Nope" Jake said not really caring.

"But I'm sure you're gonna tell us." Haley added.

"Well yes I am….anyways back to my news. Last night I over heard my parents, your parents, and Jake's dad talking."

"And…" Haley asked kinda eager to hear what they said.

"We are having a new General and his two assistants move here."

"What's so great about that?" Haley asked

"You didn't let me finish."

"Okay, sorry for interrupting. Now finish. The suspense is killing me!" Haley stated and by this time in the story she really wanted to know what was going on.

"The two assistants have really fine sons!"

"How do you know they were "fine"?" Jake asked, "And why is that such good news for me?"

"Well after they left they forgot to pick up the reports on the General and his assistants with their kids. And as you and Haley now in the reports they have pics of the new people. So I looked at them. By the way the blonde guy is totally mine!" Brooke replied, "And I'll have you know that the new General has a daughter and she is a hott blonde."

"Ooo…Brooke I am soo thinking what you are thinking!" Haley excitedly stated.

"It's time to get Jakie a girlfriend!" Brooke exclaimed


	4. Convincing Dinner

Hey guys….only one more hour until OTH is on…I just thought you should know that OTH is getting very **frustrating**….I just read the fall line up for the WB and it gave me the summary of Season 3 for OTH and it talks about Nathan being single and I love Naley and it makes me sad!...sorry I just had to vent….okay chapter 4!

"Okay boys so let's get started," Peyton told them, "This dinner has to be perfect!"

"Peyt who said we are helping?" Lucas asked.

"Well silly only your bestest friend," She said in a childish voice, "And if you don't I will leave your sorry ass in California."

"Okay I will set the table." Lucas answered in a defeated tone.

"Umm….Peyton I can't cook or clean." Nathan stated.

"No worries Nate you can just make sure that no one comes home. And if they do just take them out and keep them occupied." She said.

"Wait let me get this straight. Nathan gets to party with the parents while I stay here and clean?" Lucas asked trying to get his facts straight.

"Yep! You don't have a problem do you?" Peyton asked.

"There's that sweet, childish voice again. Sometimes it just gets on my nerves." Lucas thought while shaking his head "no".

While Peyton and Lucas cleaned downstairs and cooked the dinner, Nathan went upstairs to take a shower and get ready for din-din. When his shower was done he went into his mom's room to get his clean clothes. She had just done laundry and didn't have time to put his clothes in his room. When he was in there he saw a manila envelope. His curiosity got the best of him so he opened it. Inside were three reports on the Lieutenants at the Tree Hill base. Nathan was about to put it back, but before he closed it five pictures fell out. Three were of men that Nathan assumed were the Lieutenants and two were of some ladies that must have been the wives. Three more fell out and they looked to be about his age. Nathan couldn't believe his eyes. Was that the girl he had dreamt about? Nah couldn't be; dream girls aren't true Nathan convinced himself.

"But she was defiantly fine." He thought.

Nathan walked downstairs after he got dressed and ran some gel through his hair. He wanted to show the pictures to Lucas and Peyton. He was sure that Lucas would like the other brunette and Peyton would like the guy. As Nathan was running down the stairs he heard the front door open. In walked his mom, Lucas's mom, and Peyton's dad.

"Uh oh Peyton's gonna kill me if I don't get them outta here." He thought.

"Uh…hi. What are you guys doing here?" Nathan asked uneasily.

"Well Larry, Karen, and I have to tell you some news. We just aren't sure how you'll take it." Deb stated.

Lucas heard the door open and he heard someone bound down the stairs. He knew Nathan was gonna need some back up. Let's hope Peyton didn't hear all that noise.

Peyton was humming happily in the kitchen. She would never admit it out load, but she was glad to move away form the OC. She always wanted to live in a small town with her closest friends. If this dinner went well she would get exactly just that.

"Umm…okay I will go get Lucas and Peyton. We will meet you in the living room." Nathan said to his mom.

"Lucas!" Nathan whispered harshly, "You need to go in the living room and distract the parental units.

"Okay I'll let you deal with Peyton." Lucas smirked.

"Peyt I am really sorry, but I couldn't get them outta the house." Nathan apologized.

"It's okay Nate I am almost finished anyway." Peyton reassured Nathan.

"Phew. I thought you were gonna bite my head off."

"The thought did come to mind." Peyton giggled.

"They're in the living room and apparently they have some big news to tell us." Nathan filled Peyton in.

All three parents were seated on the couch anxiously waiting to tell their kids the news that they would be moving to Tree Hill, North Carolina. They were pretty sure that the kids wouldn't mind. After all Peyton did want them to go. Nathan and Peyton entered the room cautiously. They were defiantly scared of the news. They thought someone was dying or worse already dead.

"Uhem." Larry cleared his throat, "As you know Peyton and I have to move to North Carolina. Your moms and I were talking and we had this crazy idea to take my two favorite assistants and their sons with us." Larry finished.

Peyton's face lit up and she launched Nathan and Lucas with bear hugs. Then she moved down the couch and hugged Deb, Karen, and finally her dad. She was soo excited. Soo much for dinner


	5. Greetings

Hey guys…sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in like 4 days…I'm gonna have to use the excuse of school being so damn difficult…lol…okay soo I don't know when I am gonna post a new chapter after this one…I am staying with my grandma because my mom and sisters will be in D.C….I will try my hardest though…okay I am done rambling here us chapter 5….

**GREETINGS**

1 Week Later in Tree Hill

"I already talked to my dad and he said that he talked to Larry Sawyer and his assistants. The two hott boys are going to live right next door to us! And just take a guess as to what day they are arriving on?" Brooke excitedly stated.

"Ummm….Oh I know, Haley's birthday." Jake answered confidently.

"Nope, cause if they did they would miss out on all the fun! They are coming the day before Haley's birthday. The day I like to call Pre-Haley B-day Party!"

"Brooke, do they know what you do every year for my birthday?" Haley asked

"Nope, and that is all the more fun!" Brooke answered.

Meanwhile in the OC

"Come on guys were gonna miss the plane!" Peyton yelled to Nate and Lucas. Deb, Karen, and Larry left for Tree Hill three days prior than their kids; leaving Lucas, Nathan, and Peyton to get to Tree Hill by themselves. Which wasn't a problem, but they usually were irresponsible when their parents left. This is they first time that they didn't have a party when their mom's and Peyton's dad had left. They were so swamped with packing and making sure that they didn't forget to pack anything.

"Peyt we have three hours. Just chill." Lucas said as he tried to finish his last minute packing. He was a procrastinator and waited until the last minute to pack.

"Well I am done. Is princess over there even close?" Nate asked Peyton.

"Okay, okay. I'm ready." Lucas stated while leaving the house with Nathan and Peyton right behind him. They took a taxi since their cars had been shipped to North Carolina.

"Flight #323 for Tree Hill, North Carolina is now boarding." The lady over the intercom stated. They handed the lady their tickets and boarded the plane. They mostly slept on the 5 hour flight. (I don't know if it is 5 hour flight, but I know it takes that long to get New York so I guesstimated.) Occasionally a flight attendant would bother them with drinks, but otherwise than that it was a peaceful flight. Five **long** hours later the plane landed Tree Hill. They grabbed their bags and headed outside. They were greeted by three people. The first was a girl with dark brunette hair, the second was a guy with blondish- brownish, and third was… Oh, Nathan knew who these people were. They were the three teenagers from the pictures.

"What are they doing here?" Nathan wondered.

"Oh yeah he is defiantly hotter in person!" Brooke whispered to Haley."

"Hi! I am Haley James. This is Brooke Davis and that is Jake Jegelski." Haley introduced her friends to the three new people.

"Hi, I'm Peyton Sawyer." Peyton said.

"Lucas Scott." Lucas introduced himself while nodding his head at Brooke, Haley, and Jake.

"Oh, and I'm Nathan Scott."

"Well, now that were all introduced we should head back to the base." Jake suggested.

"On no, Jegelski. You can drop of Haley, Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton; but we are going shopping for tutor girl's birthday!" Brooke said while pointing to Haley.

"Brooke come on. Please don't make me go shopping." Jake begged

"Alright Jake you don't have to go shopping with me…if you tell me what you got Haley." Brooke said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Uh…" Jake stumbled on his words wile looking at Haley with pleading eyes. Haley taking the hint came up with a little white lie.

"Jake got me these earrings." Haley replied for Jake to try and cover up for him without realizing what she said.

"Haley, Haley, Haley did anyone ever tell you that it's bad to lie to Brooke Davis." Brooke said.

"Wait how did you know that she is lying?" Nathan asked with wonder.

"Well Nathan since you asked. 1. I can read Haley like a book even though I hate reading," Brooke stated while getting a laugh from everyone else," 2. Let's ask Haley question."

"Okay," Nathan said

"Haley, what did I get you for you sweet sixteenth?"

"Aww, Tigger that was….shit!" Haley said without finishing her sentence.

"That's right, shit. So what did I get you Tutor Girl?" Brooke asked with a smirk.

"You got me a red Porsche, that by the way I love, and these _wonderful_ earrings." Haley said while emphasizing the word wonderful, "Sorry Jake your gonna have to go through hell."

"You bought her a Porsche?" Lucas asked.

"Hell yes! What else are you supposed to get your best friend for their sixteenth birthday? Plus I didn't even buy it." Brooke said with a smirk wile reminiscing on that story.

"What did you sleep with the guy that sold you the car?" Peyton joked.

"Almost, but that's not Brooke's style." Jake said with a hug grin.

"Hey!" Brooke hit Jake's stomach, "If you must know I just flirted with him."

"Yeah while wearing a mini skirt and a shirt that covered well nothing. Plus Brooke you wouldn't have slept with him. You told me that the name Hunter was the ugliest name and it just so happens that, that was his name." Jake stated.

"Okay. Anyways we have been standing around the airport for an hour. Peyton do you want to go shopping with us?" Brooke asked nicely.

"Sure, but can I drop my stuff off first?" Peyton asked.

"Of course. Alright Tutor girl you take Nathan and the suitcases to your care. Jake and I will take Peyton and Lucas." Brooke said.

"Okay Nathan this way." Haley said while carrying half of the luggage.

"Lead the way," Nathan said with the other half. They walked through the parking lot. Haley was looking for her black Tahoe. Nathan, on the other hand, was looking for her red Porsche, because that is what he thought was her car.

"Here we are. Just set the stuff in the back." Haley told him while unlocking the Tahoe.

"Wait I thought you had a Porsche. This is so not a Porsche." Nathan said while getting in the passenger seat.

"Way to state the obvious." Haley laughed while driving through the familiar streets back to the base, "My dad missed my sixteenth birthday so he got me this for my seventeenth birthday, which by the way is tomorrow. I think you should know that now that you've met Brooke she will drag you to all the festivities." Haley warned him.

"I will defiantly go, but only if it is fun." Nathan joked.

"Oh trust me. It has been fun for the past six years. It is a tradition."

"What did you guys do last year" Nathan asked.

"Well it started off at a party where we played "Truth or Dare". The next thing I knew I was in jail with Brooke, Jake, and some other guy." Haley told him.

"Wow, maybe I don't want to go." Nathan sarcastically stated.

"In my defense I was completely drunk and I had no idea what I was doing." Haley stated.

"That doesn't help your case, but it does sound like a lot of fun. How did your parents take it?"

"They didn't find out. My dad was gone and we live on the other side of the base from our parents."

"You don't live with your parents?" Nathan asked.

"We used to, but they always got home late or had to get up early. So we moved to a three bedroom two bath house over by the dinner hall. Brooke and her parents; Jake and his dad; and I and my parents have dinner every Sunday night." Haley told him.

"Man I wish I could have that." Nathan said.

"Actually I think you guys are." Haley said while Nathan gave her a skeptical look, "Really, Brooke said you were moving into the house next to us. Actually now that I think of it, it might have been a surprise."

"I promise I will look and act surprised." Nathan promised.

"Here we are the not-so-famous Tree Hill base." Haley said with a chuckle.


	6. Getting To Know Each Other

Hey Friends! Yay I finally updated...woo hoo for me...lol...anyways this one is a Naley chapter...next chapter is about Naley too...come to think about it this whole story is gonna have Naley in it...OMGosh the OTH season finale is on tonite...i know everyone is extra excited!...okay don't miss out on watchin it...oohhh...and review like crazy kids...lol...

By the time that Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton had moved in, with the help of their new friends, it was 10:00 PM and they were exhausted. Brooke, on the other hand, wasn't tired at all. She had tons of stuff to do. To name a few she had to call the club "Tric" to confirm that they would play the "Happy Birthday Haley" song. Brooke, Haley, and Jake have been going to the club since they were thirteen years old. The DJ loved them and he re-made the "Happy Birthday" song to insert Haley, Brooke, or Jake for the "you" part.

Actually, come to think of it, that was the only thing she had to do. She confirmed everything else yesterday while they were shopping. She actually really liked Peyton and Jake and her were definitely hitting it off. She told Peyton about what they were doing tomorrow and Brooke made her promise not to tell Haley, Nathan, Jake, or Lucas. After Brooke made her phone call it was 10:30.

"Time for bed." Brooke yawned to no one in particular.

Meanwhile Haley went outside for some fresh air. She couldn't help but think that Nathan was the guy from her dream. Her "dream guy". Haley turned around when she heard a rattling of chains and a bounce. She looked over and saw someone playing basketball.

"At least someone getting some use out of that old court." Haley thought.

It was 10:00 and even though Nathan was tired from moving in he was too excited to sleep. It was Haley's birthday tomorrow. He wanted to get her a gift, but her only knew her for one day and he didn't know his way around Tree Hill to get her anything.

"Oh well, there's always her 18th birthday." Nathan thought out loud.

Nathan heard someone walking toward him. He turned around and their eyes met. He looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes and she got lost in his deep blue seas. He actually wanted to get to know this girl, which surprised many people.

Haley didn't know what to do. She was lost in a sea of blue. She never noticed it before but she loved his blue eyes. She also loved how his eyes gazed into her eyes. She really wanted to break the silence.

"So here goes." She thought.

"Hey! Watcha doing? Shouldn't you be exhausted from listening to Brooke talk all day?" She said with a chuckle. She did love her best friend, but sometimes Brooke never knew when to stop talking. He laughed.

"Yay! He laughed. I succeed in breaking the ice!" Haley thought to herself, again. Nathan could see it in her eyes that she was happy talking to him.

"I'm just shooting some hoops. By the way it is 10:15, way to early for Nathan Scott to hit the sack." Nathan said cockily.

"Oh aren't we just Mr. Cocky. You good at basketball Scott?" Haley asked.

"Yeah! I'm the best!" He said while making a three-pointer.

"Yeah well we'll just have to see then. Want to play a game of H-O-R-S-E?"

"Haley James plays basketball? I would've never guessed."

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." Haley stated.

"Care to venture and tell me?" Nathan said while taking a seat on a nearby bench and patting the seat next to him for Haley to sit down. Haley walked over to the bench, clearly forgetting about basketball, and told Nathan everything about her.

"Well I've always wanted to get a tattoo, I love to go to parties and dance my ass off, my favorite move is Oceans Eleven because Brad Pitt is in it, ummm... I love all types of food, Chinese or Mexican being my favorite, my favorite color is red, I hate pink..." Haley rambled on for a good half of an hour. While Nathan sat in complete awe of how wonderful this girl was and how he got to be the lucky one sitting next to her listening intently to her rambling.

"Okay Scott. I told you everything about me. Now tell me about you." Haley insisted.

"Alright, I have the biggest fear of spiders, my dad's a complete ass, my favorite color is blue, but red is my second favorite color. My favorite movie is The Goonies and I know what your thinking, it is not childish it is hilarious, I have never had a serious girlfriend, I want to be a basketball coach for a school in a small town, I hate it when people lie." Nathan also rambled on for a good half of an hour. By the time he was done Haley was starting to doze off and she couldn't walk. (From being tired...work with me)

"Nathan you have to carry me I can't walk when I'm tired. It is like my legs just don't..." Haley started, but Nathan wouldn't let her finish her sentence.

"Shh...I will carry you. Did you know you ramble a lot?" Nathan said while carrying Haley. He got no response. He looked down at her Haley, but she was already asleep and snuggled into his arms.

"Man I think I'm falling for this one", Nathan thought out loud. Little did he know that Haley had heard him. When he reached Haley's house she gripped onto him tighter and he couldn't pry her off with out waking her up. So he fell asleep on her bed with her right next to him. Not realizing that Haley had a huge grin on her face. She snuggled even closer and drifted into a deep sleep to the smell of his cologne.

Don't forget to review your little hearts out... sorry kids but i'm going to New York this weekend and i wont be able to update until to Tuesday...i have the chapter written and everything i just have to type it up and that fun stuff...sorry...


	7. Birthday Wishes Come True Part 1

**Sorry guys….I was in New York this weekend and yesterday the server wasn't working…okay I am done with making excuses…soo here is a new chapter…oooohh…and don't forget to review…I love reading them and you can give me any ideas that you want to see come up in the new chapters…okay I just have one question….does anybody know Haley's middle name? I mean Peyton's is Elizabeth and Brooke's is Penelope…I just put Elizabeth in this chapter because that is what I thought it was…soo without further ado….**

Brooke's alarm clock went off at 5:00 AM. She only had one hour to get ready for Haley's birthday extravaganza. She promised Peyton that she would call her to make sure she was awake.

"Peyton? It's Brooke I called to make sure you were awake." Brooke said

"Yeah, I am. I wouldn't want to miss out on the day you've got planned." Peyton joked

"Okay I am gonna finish getting ready soo meet me here in 45 minutes." Brooke told her

"Okay, see you in 45." She said

"Let's go check on Tutor girl and make sure she's sleeping," Brooke thought. When Brooke walked into Haley's room that last thing she expected was to see Haley and Nathan snuggled together on the bed, but whatever makes Haley happy makes Brooke happy. She left Haley's room and headed for her own room to finish getting ready. Exactly 45 minutes later Peyton walked in.

"Hey, here take these." Brooke said while handing her two fog horns, "It's always fun to wake up the town of Tree Hill." Brooke said with a grin.

"Alright I will just go wake up Haley." Peyton said

"Oh no, no, no. You get to wake up Jake. I saw you guys together at the mall. I can spot flirting from a mile away. Now go!" she ordered.

"Thanks Brooke, you're the best!" Peyton said

"I know. Everyone loves me." Brooke yelled to Peyton, "Alright love birds here comes me." Brooke said to herself.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! (btw….that is the sound of the horn thing….lol)

"What the hell!" Nathan and Haley said in unison. Brooke smiled at them, and then she jumped on the bed and landed in between them. She started to sing the "Happy Birthday" song, except some of the lyrics were changed to fit Brooke's needs.

"Happy Birthday to Tutor Girl!

Happy Birthday to Tutor Girl!

Happy Birthday to my best friend!

Happy Birthday to Haley Elizabeth James who just turned 17," Brooke looked at the clock, "exactly three minutes ago!"

"Brooke what happened to the subtle alarm clock? It has worked for the past six years. Why change and be mean now?" Haley exhaustedly asked.

"Oh, that idea changed when I realized that we are dressing up like hoes tonight and getting drunk off our asses. Oh, and I promise we won't go to jail this time. Jake is designated driver and he won't let us play "Truth or Dare"."

"Five more minutes please…for the birthday girl." Haley said while batting her eyelashes.

"Okay, but if you aren't up in five minutes Jake, Peyton, Lucas and I are eating your chocolate pancakes with bacon." Brooke warned her.

"Brooke, do you honestly think I'd miss out on your breakfast? Now let me sleep." Haley said while Brooke left and closed the door behind her.

"Soo is this how all your birthdays are?" Nathan said amused, "Don't get me wrong I'd love to see you in a tight shirt and a mini skirt."

"Oh would you?" Haley said huskily in his ear.

"Yeah." Nathan gulped. He closed the little gap between them when his lips crashed passionately on hers. Haley grabbed his neck to deepen the kiss. Nathan's tongue played with her lips trying to gain access. She happily accepted. His tongue roamed her mouth making sure not to miss any crevice. When his tongue reached one spot, in particular, a moan escaped Haley's mouth, which only fired his passion more. Before things got too far and when oxygen became an issue, Nathan pulled away. Haley and Nathan both had huge smiles on their faces when they walked in the kitchen for breakfast. Haley sat in the seat that had balloons tied on it, courtesy of Jake. Brooke mad sure that she wasn't at the end of the table. She wanted Nathan and Haley to sit next to each other. Nathan sat down next to her and let his hand rest on her thigh. Following Nathan, Peyton and Jake sat down, then Lucas and Brooke while bringing the food with them. They ate and talked for a little over two hours. It was 8:00 AM and Brooke had planned for the girls to go to a day spa. The boys could hang around and do stuff while the girls would be gone for eight hours. Then they would get all fancied up in beautiful dresses, head over to an Italian restraint. The waiter would "accidentally" get the reservations wrong and Nathan and Haley, Brooke and Lucas, and Peyton and Jake would end up sitting at three different tables on the opposite sides of the restaurant. They would enjoy the time alone and get to know one another. Then they would go back to the house, dress all trashy, and then head over to the club. It was gonna be a perfect night.

"Okay boys I have to steal Haley and Peyton until 4:00." Brooke said. Nathan looked sad and disappointed that he would not see Haley for eight hours.

"We're going to the day spa. Haley get your ass up and shower! You too Peyton!" Brooke ordered. After the girls left Jake went to his room to sleep and Lucas went to his home to get some sleep, too. This left Nathan and Brooke in the kitchen to clean up breakfast.

"Brooke can I ask you a question?" Nathan asked

"Sure," Brooke replied.

"Okay I wasn't sure if I should get Haley a gift. I really want to I just know what to get and if she wants me to." Nathan told her

"Okay let me ask you're a question. Did you guys kiss yet?" She asked

"Yes." Nathan replied

"Well there's your answer lover boy. I'm gonna take a shower, you finish cleaning up and think of something to get Haley." Brooke yelled on the way to her room. After Brooke left Haley came in wearing a red bikini. (I'm not sure what you wear to day spa but this is what they are gonna wear) When Nathan saw her he almost dropped the plates he was carrying. Haley went over to Nathan and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Hey, did Brooke make you clean up all by yourself?" Haley asked in a baby voice.

"Ywah," Nathan replied

"Aww…poor baby. Let me help." She said

"Uh I think not. Let me remind you it's your birthday and Birthday Girl's don't clean. They just watch other people do it while they relax." Nathan told her.

"You shouldn't have to clean up. This isn't even your house. Please let me help." Haley said as she batted her eyelashes for the second time that day.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure that, that won't work again. Now get out of here. Go! Relax. Or do whatever girls do on their birthday." Nathan said.

"Fine, but I don't want to leave. I'll just grab a magazine and watch you work." Haley said with a wink.

"Haley! Where's my hott pink bikini?" Brooke asked/yelled from her room.

"I let Peyton borrow it and I stole your red one!" Haley yelled back from the kitchen.

"You're a terrible birthday girl. I guess I'll just wear saran wrap." Brooke joked.

"Yeah I'm sure Lucas would love that." Nathan joined in.

"And all of Tree Hill High! Maybe I'll join you." Haley added with a smirk in Nathan's direction.

"I would definitely enjoy that." Nathan said with a grin. Fifteen minutes later the girls left and that left Jake and Lucas sleeping and Nathan in Haley's room watching T.V. Nathan had no idea on what to get Haley.

**Don't forget to review….**


	8. Birthday Wishes Come True Part 2

**Hey Kids! I'm updating more frequently…well at least I am gonna try…I have finals coming up….but then it will be summer…YAY!...I have nothing to do this month so I will update this story…it might take a little bit longer because I wrote out the first nine chapters and then I stopped so I have to think where the story will go from there….oh ya and there is supposed to be a disclaimer on every chapter….but I am too lazy soo just pretend that it says I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM ONE TREE HILL on every chapter….anyways….with out further ado…**

The girls spent a very relaxing eight hours talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Brooke and Haley really liked Peyton and she was squeezing her way into their friendship triangle. Pretty soon it would be a friendship pentagon + one (I know Brooke's was a rectangle + one….but there is six main characters soo I had to change it). They talked to each other like they knew one another since birth.

"Soo Haley tell us what's with you and Nathan?" Peyton asked during her third massage of the day.

"Well Brooke remember that dream I told you about…" Haley started

"Wait, what dream?" Peyton asked

"Oh that's right I you don't know." Brooke said So Haley told Peyton the dream that she had about Nathan.

"Wow…who knew that you could actually meet your dream guy." Peyton said amazed

"Well know that Peyton is up to speed I will get back to the question Brooke asked me. I'm not sure if Nathan is the dream guy, but everything matches up. Anyways I hung out with him last night until eleven. I was soo tired that I made him carry me to my room." Haley told both of the girls.

"Hey you stole that move from me! Except I always get some action after." Brooke smirked

"Brooke, I borrowed it. Anyways I didn't ask him to stay, but I did fall asleep in his arms. Who knew that being carried by a hott guy would make you sleepy? This morning we were talking after you," Haley said while pointing at Brooke, "so kindly interrupted us, and then we kissed and it turned into a heated make out session, but he stopped it before it went too far."

"Wait let me get this straight. Nathan meets a beautiful girl and sleeps in her bed with her next to him I might add, but doesn't try anything. Then he has a heated make out session with her but pulls away before it gets too far." Peyton said making sure she got all of the facts straight.

"Yeah. Why?" Haley asked

"That is **soo **not Nathan. I don't want to make him sound bad or ruin anything you guys are developing, but he usually goes for blonde bimbos and uses them and then loses them. But he did say he was glad to move away from California. I guess he wants to start over." Peyton told them

"Well girls times up." Brooke said

"Brooke it's only 2:00. You said we were leaving at 4:00." Haley curiously stated

"If you remember correctly I said we would be _home_ at four. So that would give us one hour to get our hair and nails done and one hour to shop for our outfits tonight. Well Peyton and I already bought our outfits soo that leaves us open to help you pick out incredible outfits for you." Brooke cheerfully stated. The girls drove over to Salon Dussere. They were gonna get their nails, hair and make up all charged to Daddy's credit card (Haley's dad that is). After they were done they went to a bunch of random stores and found Haley a simple black dress with some gold jewelry. Then they got here a jean mini and a blue halter. Finally, when they were done they headed back to Haley's and Brooke's to get ready. When Haley walked into her room she found Nathan asleep on her bed. She crept in quietly, got changed, and went across the hall to Brooke's room. When she got inside her room she saw Brooke throwing tons of shoes. The shoes made a huge clunk every time they hit the floor. It would probably wake Nathan or Jake up, maybe even Lucas who was in the house next door.

"Brooke will you be quiet, Nathan and Jake are asleep." Haley told her

"Well I couldn't find my shoes and I was getting frustrated. Is that a crime?" Brooke asked

"Okay just stop looking and beautify me, please." Haley said

"Me too," Peyton added, "please."

"Alright girlies. First go wake up your men. Send them over to Goldie locks. They aren't aloud to be here while we are getting ready." Brooke ordered. So Haley went to her room to wake up Nathan while Peyton went to Jake's room to wake up Jake. Nathan was sprawled over the bed and he was sleeping like a baby. Haley crawled under the blankets and made an attempt to wake Nathan up. When that didn't work she tried shaking him and saying his name. When **that** didn't work she only had one more option left. She leaned down and pecked his lips. When Nathan felt the sudden warmth against his body and Haley kissing him his eyes fluttered open and he woke up.

"Good evening sleepy head." Haley smiled at him

"Huh, what time is it?" Nathan asked half asleep

"Time to get up, head home, and wait for me to get beautified for dinner." Haley told him. She knew that Brooke had reserved three different tables for them for dinner. The maitre'd had called Brooke's cell, when she was in the mud bath, to confirm everything for tonight.

"Okay, but five more minutes." Nathan said already falling asleep.

"Nope you gotta go." But when she looked at Nathan he was already fast asleep.

"Okay time for Plan B." Haley stated. She leaned in for the second time a planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Nathan quickly reacted and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, but Haley pulled away.

"Well that worked well." Haley giggled.

"Tease!" Nathan smirked

"You know it. Now get up babe." Haley ordered

"Fine, but you owe me." Nathan told her

"Oh do I? Well, I am the birthday girl and can do whatever I want." Haley said as she bounded out the door. The girls got ready in a surprising time of 33 minutes and 23 seconds (I know what your thinking completely random…but its not…33 is my favorite number and you know 23 is Nathan's number…I just had to add those two #'s in my story…lol…). They rounded up the guys and headed over to the restaurant. Everyone was glad to have three separate tables. They had a romantic evening together without any interruptions from each other. When they were done eating they went back to the house. The girls changed really quickly and re-did their hair and make up soo it would go with their outfits (you know girls). They arrived at "Tric" twenty minutes later. Once they got in Haley, Brooke, and Jake made the rounds and introduced everyone they knew to Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton. After that they found a table to sit at.

_**When Tric had its Grand Opening Haley and Brooke were only thirteen at the time. They wanted to go soo bad, soo they convinced Brooke's older sister Alyson to get them in. When they got in they came up with this game where they would go around flirting with guys to see how many free drinks they would get. It was surprising how many drinks guys bought for them.**_

"I'm getting some drinks!" Haley yelled over the loud music as she winked at Brooke

"Oh two can play at that game!" Brooke yelled back. Both girls got up and headed in opposite directions, while Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton looked at Jake with confusion.

"It's a stupid game they have. It is actually a long story and it doesn't matter. Just count on getting free drinks tonight." Jake told the three confused people sitting next to him. As if on cue Haley walked back with four drinks.

"That guy was way too easy. I mean come on I got four drinks out of him. I am just gifted." Haley complimented herself. Nathan, Jake, and Lucas laughed at her. Haley handed the four drinks to Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton; totally forgetting that Jake was designated driver. Nathan watched Jake guzzle his drink.

"I guess I'm not drinking tonight." Nathan though as he saw Lucas and Peyton guzzle their drinks as well.

"Tutor Girl, I need help!" Brooke yelled. She was carrying five drinks and was about to drop two of them. Haley ran up to her and grabbed the two slipping drinks. She walked over to the table with Brooke. They passed out the five drinks. One drink went to Jake, Lucas, Peyton, Brooke, and to herself. She didn't give one to Nate because he already had a drink in front of him and from the looks of it he hadn't taken a sip. Luke and Jake both decided to stop drinking because they had to make sure Brooke and Peyt got home safely and because they hated hangovers. After a couple hours and over ½ a dozen drinks the D.J. announced that Haley turned seventeen. Then he played her song and when that was done 'Tipsy" blared through the speakers.

"Nate wanna dance?" Haley asked with slurred words, but Nathan still understood her.

"Sure, but I don't really dance." Nathan replied while Haley grabbed his hand. They pushed their way through the crowd. When they found a spot in the middle they started to grind and Nathan had no objections. Haley grabbed Nathan and started to make out with him. Nathan deepened it and when he was out of breath he pulled away. Nathan looked at Haley and she was really pale and started turning green. He picked her up and ran her to the nearest bathroom. She puked in the stall like nine times (I like to over exaggerate).

"Eew…sorry Nathan you don't have to stay and see this. I am puking my guts out right now." Haley said hoping that he would actually stay with her.

"Even though puking isn't the hottest thing you look cut doing it. Let's take you home and get you to bed. You are gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow." Nathan smirked at her

"Argh! I hate hangovers," Haley complained, "but you will be there to cheer me up" Haley got excited of just the thought of Nathan with her for the entire day.  
"If you want me to then I _guess_ I could help you out." Nathan joked, but he was glad to be able to spend time with her no matter if she was half drunk and throwing up every five seconds. They told everyone that they were leaving. When they got home Haley went to the bathroom to shower off the stench she had of alcohol mixed with barf. She brushed her teeth too many times to count and threw on some sweats.

"Haley, where are you?" Nathan asked

"Right here silly." Haley replied

"Okay I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow." Nathan said, but he hoped she would ask him to stay the night.

"Oh no. You are staying with me tonight and making sure I feel better. After all I am the birthday girl." Haley said

"Okay if that is what your highness whishes then it shall come true." Nathan said while collapsing on her bed with her and they crawled under the covers. Once under the covers Haley snuggled up to Nathan and fell fast asleep. Who knew birthday wishes actually do come true.

**You know you want to review… **


	9. AN

**Okay soo I am a terrible person/writer….i mean I haven't updated in like forever (well more like 3 months)…who does that…well just know that I am soooooo sorry…I have written half of the next chapter but let me tell you that it sucks…if anyone has any ideas on what I should steer the story to…please e-mail me or just leave a review…I am gonna be gone for a week and I am planning on writing the whole week I am there….I am also working on two more Naley's stories because of this stupid writer's block I am havng for Base Love….I am thinking about posting my new story Triple, Triple, Toil and Trouble…I know lame name but it will make sense as soon as you read the first chapter…okay soo again I am sorry….I will try soo hard to give you and update not this week but next week…who knows I might be able to give you a chapter while I am on vaca….let me know if I should post my new story…thanks and sorry for not giving you some new naleyness…. **


	10. Tree Hill High

**Hey friends...i know you probably all want to kill me since i haven't update in like 3 months or soo...sorry life gets hectic sometimes...anyways here is the ninth chapter...there is no drama (yet) in this chapter...thanks to everyone who reviewed that is what actuallyconvinced me to get off my lazy butt and write this chapter...your reviews make my dau just to actually know that people read my story...anyways...without further ado...

* * *

**

Two days had passed since Haley's birthday. It was now Monday and time for Peyton, Lucas, and Nathan to enjoy an uneventful, boring day at Tree Hill High. Three alarm clocks went of at 6:00 AM; one was Brooke's, one was Haley's, and the last one was Peyton's. They got ready and when 6:50 came around they each went and woke up their respectable guys. By 7:10 everyone was fed and ready leave for THH. The three couples went in separate cars and met at Peyton, Nathan, and Lucas's lockers. They all had lockers next to each other because it was alphabetical by last name (duh...lol). Before they met at their lockers Haley grabbed all three of their schedules.

Nathan had…

1st with Brooke, Lucas, and Haley

2nd with Peyton

3rd with Jake and Haley

4th with No one

5th with Haley "What a score for me," Nathan thought.

6th with Peyton and Brooke

7th with Jake and Lucas

Peyton had…

1st with Jake

2nd with Nathan

3rd with Lucas and Brooke

4th with Haley

5th with No one

6th with Nathan and Brooke

7th with Haley and Brooke

And Lucas had…

1st with Brooke, Haley, and Nathan

2nd with Jake

3rd with Brooke and Peyton

4th with No one

5th with No one

6th with Jake

7th with Jake and Nathan

They all had second lunch and got out at the same time. Jake was on the Tree Hill basketball team and wanted Luke and Nate to join. During second period with Luke and third period with Nate that was all he talked about.

**-Second Period-**

"Come on man, it'll be fun. Plus Brooke has cheerleading practice at the same time." Jake said trying to convince Lucas.

"I know. Nathan and I have never really played on an actual basketball team. We just usually shoot around and once we tried to teach Peyton. That was just a bad afternoon." Luke told Jake while laughing.

"Yeah, but now is your **actual** chance. Who knows you could be the next Michael Jordan." Jake said

"Okay I will join on one condition." Luke finally gave in

"Anything…What is it?" Jake asked

"That Nate joins, too."

**-Third Period-**

"Nate what do you think about joining the basketball team?" Jake asked

"I am not that good." Nathan said

"Not that good my ass. You were great Thursday night when you were just shooting around." Haley told him

"Plus you get to see Haley in a skimpy cheer outfit during practice and at games" Jake said while Haley slightly blushed.

"Oh…that's right you're a cheerleader. Well, now I am definitely joining." Nate joked, "Hey have you ever thought of Peyton joining the cheer squad?"

"Wow what a coincidence, because Brooke and I just talked about it and we were gonna ask her at lunch." Haley told him

**-Lunch-**

Brooke and Haley walked out together and headed towards their regular table. Haley spotted a very lost Peyton and waved her over to join them. When Peyton got to the table she noticed the mischievous look on both of their faces.

"What?" Peyton asked

"Oh nothing." Haley replied

"What do you mean 'Oh nothing'. This is definitely something. So we were think and we wondered if you wanted to join the cheer squad?" Brooke blabbed out, "Your skinny ass would definitely motivate Jake."

"Umm…Do you think I can cheer?" Peyton apprehensively asked.

"We don't have practice today so we'll teach you the regular cheers after school." Haley replied.

"If, and only if, I get the moves down then I will join." Peyton told them

"Yay!" Brooke giggled

**-After School-**

They were in English class and boy was it boring. Finally, the bell rang signaling the end of the day. All three girls headed out to Brooke's light blue VW bug. Brooke slipped in her Black Eyed Peas C.D. and blasted it on the short drive to the base. Both Peyton and Haley groaned when they heard the music. Haley actually liked the Black Eyed Peas, but Brooke played them way too much. Peyton just wasn't into that type of music.

When they arrived at the base gate Brooke punched in the code and sped off to the base gym.

"Alright ladies, lets go cheer!" Brooke said in her most cheery voice. When Brooke was out of ear shot Haley whispered to Peyton, "Be careful…Brooke is the cheer Nazi." Peyton laughed but stopped when she saw that Haley was serious. The Black Eyed Peas song 'Pump It' blasted through the once quiet gym.

Ha, ha, haaaa  
Pump it  
Ha ha haaaa  
And pump it (louder)  
Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right

"Alright Peyt this is a simple move." Brooke said while demonstrating it for her. Both Haley and Peyton soon joined in.

And I know why they hating on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'ma be real on us (c'mon), nobody got nothing on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)  
We rockin' this (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit  
F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F, that's right we def, rock  
We definite, B-E-P we reppin' it, so

"Great Peyt your getting' the hang of it." Haley encouraged her

Turn it up (turn it up)  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right

"Yea! I guess it's not that hard." Peyton told them

"Okay soo here is the whole routine. You learn it and then we are done and you can learn the new one at practice." Brooke said

Check this out right here:  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need to ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut down  
Chick say she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drum (Ohhh)  
She wanna hit n' run  
Yeah, that's the scheme, that's who we do, that's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K E-Y-E-D P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl, 'coz we gonna

When they were finishing the routine Nathan, Luke and Jake walked into the gym. They were gonna play on the courts outside but it was too damn hott.

Turn it up (turn it up)  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right

Damn, (damn)

"That's right damn." Nathan whispered to Lucas who was just staring at Brooke.

Apl.De.Ap from Philippines  
Live and direct, rocking this scene  
Breaking on down for the B-boys and B-girls waiting to do they thing  
Pump it, louder come on, don't stop, and keep it going  
Do it, let's get it on, move it  
Come on, baby, do it

La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the stere-ere-ere-ere-o  
Let those speakers blow your mind (blow my mind baby)  
Let it go, let it go here we go  
La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the radi-adi-adi-adi-o  
The system's got me feel so fi-i-i-i-i-i-ine

When the girls finished their routine Jake started clapping. All three girls swiveled around and stared at the open mouth boys. Haley, Brooke, and Peyton burst into laughter.

Turn it up (turn it up)  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right

"Thank you kind sir," Haley said in between fits of giggles, "Girls I am gonna go take a shower I am too sweaty. See ya in a few."

When Haley left, Nathan made up some lame excuse about having to help his mom. Haley was already upstairs and in her room undressing when Nathan walked into her house.

"Haley?" He called but all he heard was the song Scars by Papa Roach coming out of her stereo. He climbed up the stairs and knocked on her door. No answer, soo he carefully pushed the door open and realized no one was in their. He heard the shower running and decided to wait in her room for her.

* * *

**dun dun dun...ooo the suspense...what will happen with naley...i don't know and neither do you...lol...any suggestions...keep up the wonderful reviews...thanks for reading...**


	11. Game and Party

When Haley got out of the shower she was surprised to see Nathan sitting in a chair waiting for her

"What are you doing in here Nathan?"

"I don't know I needed to ask you a question and you were in the shower so I thought I'd just wait here for you"

"You're lucky I could have come out here naked" Haley said wrapping her towel around her tighter"

"Oh well that would have been so horrible"

"What did you want?"

"Umm I needed to ummm….borrow a pencil for my homework"

"oh ok hold on" Haley said walking to her desk she knew just as well he that he didn't need a pencil "here" she said handing it to him, as he walked out the door Haley smiled "hey Nathan"

"Yeah" he said turning around

"Next time you want to see me in a towel all you have to do is ask"

"Ok" he said with a smirk and walked out of the door

Friday night Haley walked into the tree hill high gym with Brooke and Peyton they were all there cheering for the team it was 20 to 14 on the score board they were winning Haley and Brooke were surprised at how great Lucas and Nathan played for never playing on a real high school team before if it weren't for them they wouldn't be winning the game right now they were in the fourth quarter already and were about to win 4 seconds on the clock Jake passed the ball to Nathan, Nathan went for it and swish he made the winning basket. The crowd went wild everyone cheered the first win of the season.

After the game it was known that they have a party win or loose everyone was invited. So obviously they were there and when the six of them entered it was like the queen of England just stepped out of there palace they were treated like royalty of course Haley Brooke and Jake were used to it but it was new to Nathan Lucas and Peyton the group went straight to the kitchen to the alcohol and as usual Brooke had to play one of her famous games

"Ok guys let's play truth or dare"

Everyone groaned they hated playing this game it always created drama

"Oh come on you guys love playing it"

"No we don't"

"Whatever who will we start out with Nathan truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Ok what was your favorite part this last week?"

"Seeing Haley in a towel" Nathan said smirking. his comment made Haley blush a bit

The group laughed

"Ok well Haley truth or dare"

"Dare I dare you to kiss Nathan…again" Haley let out a chuckle

She walked over to Nathan and smiled grabbing the back of his head she kissed him with all of her might when the kiss started to get deeper she pulled away

"Well that was fun" she said taking a sip of her vodka.

"Peyton truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Do you like Jake" Brooke asked knowing the answer

"Yeah I do"

Brooke was about to say something when Haley walked away

"Hales where you are going" Brooke asked

"My song is on" Haley said walking to the dance floor grind on me was playing

Haley went in the middle of the dance floor she saw a guy not to far from her he had green eyes and blonde hair she smiled and walked up to him

"Wanna dance" she whispered into his ear seductively

Haley started grinding on him she turned around so her back was against his front she rotated her hips against his and she dropped it like it was hot she faced him and dropped it like it was hot again when she got back up she was grinding on him.

The whole group saw this and Nathan had had enough he walked away out of the door.

When the song ended Haley smiled and yelled "thanks" to the guy and walked back to her group

"Happy now" Brooke said

"Yeah I am"

"Good because Nathan left" Peyton said

"What why"

"Because he likes you" Brooke stepped in

"I like him to"

"Yeah well that's not a good way to get him" Peyton said

"Well where did he go"

"Outside somewhere" Jake said

"Thanks" Haley said walking outside

Haley walked outside to see Nathan sitting on the porch drinking some beer.

"Hey"

"Hey" Nathan said not looking at her

"Can I Sit?"

"Do what you want"

"Nathan are you ok"

"No"

"Why"

"Because"

"Is it something I did?"

"Yeah"

"What did I do" when he didn't answer she took it as a cue to keep going "is it because I was dancing with that guy"

He just looked at her

"Nathan we're not together I can dance with other people"

"I know but"

"But nothing Nathan you shouldn't get mad at me for having fun"

"Yeah but I want you to have fun with me" he stopped and thought for a while he furrowed his brow "that was cheesy"

"Yeah it was" Haley said laughing

"Haley"

"Nathan your not my boyfriend and I'm not your girlfriend you don't own me I can dance with other guys I wouldn't get mad at you if you were dancing with another girl"

"I know but maybe I don't want to dance with other girls"

"What is that supposed to mean"

"Maybe I want to dance with you"

"You never asked Nathan" Haley said quietly

Nathan was confused "to dance with you"

"No you never asked to be my boyfriend I didn't know"

"I didn't know that I was supposed to"

"Well I'm sorry that I made you angry but your not mine and I'm not yours I can do whatever I want"

"I know that"

"Well you shouldn't get mad"

"Haley I want you to be my girlfriend"

Haley looked at Nathan

"I want to be your girlfriend"

Nathan looked at Haley she have him a small smile Nathan leaned to give Haley a kiss and she gladly accepted.


	12. The Morning After

**-The Next Morning-**

Haley woke up the next morning with a permanent smile on her face. Last night was perfect! She was at an awesome party with all of her friends, Nate had asked her to be his girl friend, and they had just partied and made-out all night. Oh what fun it is to make-out with Nathan Scott! Haley got up and took a quick shower. While she was washing her hair her cell rang, but she chose to ignore it.

"If it's that important they'll call me back." Haley said out loud. When she got out of the shower she got her cell and looked at the caller ID. It read "Tigger".

"That's weird. Why is Brooke calling me? We live in the same house. She could have come and got me." Haley thought with a weird look, "I guess I'll never understand Brooke." She thought with a giggle. She really wanted to call Nathan and hang out with him, but she'd wait for him to call her. She got ready and dressed for the day and when her stomach growled she headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

The whole gang minus Jake and Nathan were in the kitchen.

"Hey, Brooke why'd you call me this morning?" Haley asked

"Huh? Oh yeah. My phone was stolen last night or I lost it. But since someone called you I'm guessing it was stolen." Brooke told her

"Everyone at the party knows what your phone looks like. You'll get it back soon. The person was probably just calling to say that they had it." Peyton told Brooke. Finally noticing that her boyfriend…

"Oh boyfriend sounds soo good" Haley thought with a smile

…and Jake were missing.

"Where are Jake and Nate?" Haley asked them while she got her self a bagel and popped it into the toaster.

"Don't you mean your boyfriend?" Brooke teased.

"Well as a matter of fact, yes. So do you know where they are?" Haley asked again.

"Oh crap! Think of something…Uh…quick Davis!" Brooke yelled in her mind.

"Boy-toy and Jakey said they were gonna go 'shoot some hoops'." Brooke said while using quotations.

"So I'm not totally lying. I did use quotations, which means I'm unsure. Right? Okay I'm confusing myself!" Brooke thought

"They went without you Luke? That's weird." Haley said to Luke

"Yeah I was kinda tired, but I'm feeling more awake now." Luke said quickly, "Actually, I'm gonna join them. Bye!" He kissed Brooke quickly, jumped outta his chair, and ran out of the house.

"Okay I'm totally lost." Haley said while devouring her bagel

"I know the perfect idea to make you un-confused." Brooke said with a grin. She received blank stares from both Haley and Peyton. She then continued like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Shopping…duh!" She told them.

"Yeah shopping is always fun!" voiced Peyton

"You can never have too many dresses." Brooke stated wisely

"Let me grab my purse and then we can go." Haley said while getting up. Once she was down the hall Peyton and Brooke talked in hushed tones.

"Alright so Nate said to get her a dress and keep her out until 3:00." Peyton told Brooke. Brooke looked at the clock and it read 10:00.

"OMG we only have five hours! That's soo not enough time!" Brooke yelled pretty loudly.

"Shh Brooke she's coming…" Peyton started but was interrupted by Haley's presence.

"Did I interrupt something?" Haley asked with a confused expression

"No were good. Let's go" Brooke said way too quickly

**-At Mr. Jagelski's House- **(you know Jake's dad's house…Liv this part is for you because there's Jake in it!)

"So this is your dad's crib." Nathan said with a smirk

"Yeah well ever since my mom left he has been acting like a 40 year old teenager. Look he even got play station." Jake said with a laugh, "Anyways what time did the girls say they were gonna leave?" asked Jake

"Peyton said that 10:00 was the latest." replied Nate, "So technically 10:15." They both waited impatiently for ten more minutes. Just as they were about to head out with the bags Luke walked in. They both gave him weird looks.

"Hey don't give me the weird look. It's really hard to keep secrets from Haley. She doesn't even ask a question but she makes you want to spill the beans." Luke chuckled

"You didn't tell her did you?" Nathan asked worriedly

"Chill bro. She doesn't have a clue. She just thinks I'm really weird." Replied Luke

"Nate his head would be on a platter. If he told Haley the surprise Peyton and Brooke would have gone psycho." Jake informed Nathan "Hell Haley would have beat the crap out of him." Jake smiled. They all shared a laugh, and then they each grabbed a bag and headed over to Nate's house.

**-Shopping-**

They had walked around for the first hour just scoping out the shops. When Brooke spotted a dress shop they just had to shop. She blamed it on needing a dress for the next party.

"Brooke we don't need dresses. Let's just move on." Haley whined

"Haley we always need dresses." Brooke whined back, "Plus it'll be fun!" She shot Peyton a look that said Help-Or-So-Help-Me-God! When Peyton saw that look she jumped in.

"Come on Hales. Please for us?" Peyton pouted. She then pulled Brooke over and they both gave her their best puppy dog eyes. Haley finally caved and dragged both of them into the shop. A couples hours and a few dozen dresses later they still hadn't found anything.

"Brooke what's the point? Please enlighten me." Haley whined again while modeling a green dress.

"Yuck! Okay three more and we can go." Brooke stated

"Promise?" Haley said while looking at Peyton and Brooke

"We promise. Now go!" ordered Peyton. When Haley came out she had on a simple Black dress. It was a little below her knee and flowed at the bottom.

"Hales that's perfect! You have to get it!" Brooke said. Haley gave her and Are-You-Joking-Me look.

"Tutor Girl I have told you soo many times that you can not have too many LBD's." Brooke told her.

"Just get it before she blows a fuse." Peyton joked. Haley took off the dress and changed. She bought the dress and they all walked out to Brooke's car. When she got home she noticed a card in the mailbox. She ran over to half-expecting a card from one of her brothers or sisters. When she opened it she noticed it was from Nathan.

"Will somebody please tell me what's going on?" Haley asked

"Don't worry soo much Tutor Girl. It causes wrinkles." Brooke smirked and walked into the house followed by Peyton and a half confused half excited Haley.


	13. The Surprise

Once they entered the house Brooke grabbed the letter from Haley's hands.

"Tutor Girl, this lovely letter from Nathan says that we have to get you ready by 5:00" Brooke told her.

"Thanks Tigger, but you do know I can read, right?" Haley said sarcastically back

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Brooke told her, "Now grab your dress and get your skinny ass in the shower." After one long shower Haley stepped out and wrapped a towel around her body. As soon as she got out of the bathroom; Brooke and Peyton grabbed her and through her into the nearest chair. For the next hour and a half Brooke did Haley's makeup and Peyton played with Haley's hair. When they were finished Haley looked outstanding. She had on the black dress, her eyes had that smoky effect, her hair was just curled at the ends, and she had silver bracelets to accentuate the black. By the time they were done it was nearly 5:00.

"Okay soo are you guys gonna tell me what this is?" Haley asked them while giving them the puppy dog eyes.

"Ahh…Brooke I should warn you that I can never keep a secret from some one with puppy dog eyes. Soo I am gonna go before I say something that will get me killed." Peyton hurriedly said and ran for the door.

"Man I almost had her." Haley thought

"Well Tutor Girl it looks like it's just you and me until Nathan gets here. And you already know that nothing you say or anything you do is gonna change my mind on not telling you." Brooke said firmly.

"Yeah I know. You were always the tougher one to break, but Jake on the other hand…on pouty lip and he told you all of his secrets." Haley said with a giggle which got Brooke to laugh. Fifteen minutes later and the doorbell rang.

"Go get it Tiger! Know I will see you tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Brooke said with a wink. Haley cautiously walked down the stairs.

"Okay just breathe…everything is gonna go perfectly…he's not gonna pressure you." Haley thought. When she got to the door she expected to see Nathan, but outside was a guy she hadn't seen before.

"Hey Haley, right?." She nodded and the guy continued, "I'm a friend of Nathan's from Cali and I just moved here. He told me to take you to an address soo let's go." He said, "Oh by the way my name's Tim Smith."

"Well you already now my name." Haley said with a giggle, "But it's nice to meet you."

"You, too." Tim said while holding the door open for her. They drove out of the base and made there way to the beach. Once they pulled up to Nathan's beach house Tim ran over to her door and opened it for her.

"Alright this is your stop. Have a nice time." Tim told her.

"By Tim I hope to see you soon." Haley told him politely

"Peace Out Girl Scout!" Tim yelled out of the window of the car. When Haley heard what Tim said; all of her nervousness just seemed to disappear.

"Well that guy was something else." Haley said to no one. She made her way to the door and found a letter stuck to it. She pulled it off and read it. The note told her to come in and to go sit in the dining room. Haley did exactly what the note said and she waited for what seemed like hours, but was really only five minutes. Nathan creeped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. Haley tensed up for a sec but then realized who it was and instantly all the tension was gone.

"So are you gonna tell me what this is for." Haley asked after he took a seat across from her.

"You didn't get anyone to ruin the surprise?" Nathan said, "Wow I thought for sure Jake, Peyton, or Luke would've spilled."

"Yeah well they all just mysteriously disappeared when I asked them. So can you please tell me?" Haley said with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but first open this." Nathan said while giving her one white rose and a small box. Haley carefully tore of the little bow and opened the box. She gasped a little when she saw what was inside.

"Nate this is way too much." Haley said while handing him the box back.

"No Haley it really isn't." He said while getting up, grabbing her wrist, and securing the bracelet. (here's the link http/ Nate, it's really beautiful." Haley told him

"And soo are you." Nathan told her honestly

"So I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Haley asked him with a smile

"Who says I'm gonna feed you?" Nathan smirked

"Well silly that would be me." Haley said while kissing him hard. She pulled away needing air.

"Yeah let me go grab…" Nathan said breathless

"What are you gonna go grab?" Haley teased him. Nathan quickly got up and went to the kitchen. He took a couple of breaths to help him relax and returned with two covered plates. He sat them down on the table and Haley uncovered her plate first. Her eyes lit up when she saw what they were gonna eat.

"Macaroni and cheese, you remembered!" Haley said excitedly

"Of course I remember. You only told me like nine times that you love Mac and Cheese. What did you say it was?" Nathan said with a smirk, "Oh yeah, food of the gods." He teased her. They spent the next hour just eating and talking. When they were finished Nathan dragged Haley outside and onto the beach. Out on the beach was a blanket with tons of lit candles.

"So how did you manage to do this?" Haley asked

"Well let's just say I owe Tim a lot." Nathan told her

"Yeah I really liked him." Haley said

"Well not too much right." Nathan said with a pout

"Oh I definitely liked him better than you." Haley smirked. Nathan grabbed her face and kissed her. "Okay so maybe I like you better." The rest of the night was just spent in each other's arms where they talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Some how Haley fell asleep in his arms and well Nathan already knew that she wouldn't be leaving.

"I swear this girl has a death grip while she sleeps." Nathan joked to himself. Of course Haley wasn't actually asleep yet and just snuggled up closer.

"I'm good." Haley thought as she actually drifted to sleep.


	14. PreChristmas Part 1

**Hey lovies! Alright so I wrote this chappie right before and during German class…I was gonna use the whole "Brooke's phone is stolen" as a plot twist…but I didn't like how it was turning out in my head…soo we are gonna take it somewhere else…okay soo thanks to all my lovely friends that replied…this chappie is dedicated to MY BROWNIE POINT QUEEN…alrighty thanks tooo……**

**Ch. 13**

_It was the night before Christmas,  
And up at the North Pole,   
Everybody's going crazy;  
Everything's out of control._

The toy shop is on fire,  
The toys melting on the shelves,  
And you can hear Mrs. Claus scream,  
"One can never trust those elves!"

Life was good and grand in Tree Hill. Nate's old friend from California, Tim, came to live in Charlotte, soo he would be visiting more often, because his parents opened a new hospital up there. Haley and Nathan just spent all their time hanging out together and "studying". Brooke and Peyton had become best friends and they all ways went shopping together. Basketball and cheerleading were the same…nothing new or different. Life was perfect and Christmas/New Year's Break were a week away. When does life ever stay perfect?

Monday mornings are always boring. You're wishing that it was either Sunday or your wishing that the day was over and you could just jump to Tuesday. Nobody likes Mondays because you have to go back to school. Of course if you are named Brooke you have a different view on everything.

"We wish you a merry Christmas. We wish you a merr..." Brooke sang all down the halls, "Goldie locks and Tutor Girl sing with me. It's soo much fun!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Brooke I haven't bought any Christmas presents and it's a week away." Peyton and Haley complained.

"Well my little elves that is why you have me." Brooke told them, "Alright just write a list or something that says what you're thinking about getting everyone and after school we'll go shopping. Oh and here's my Christmas List." Brooke said while handing each of them a list. Haley skimmed over the list and noticed one item that was highlighted and starred.

"So Brooke what am I ever gonna get you?" Haley sarcastically asked.

"What?" Brooke faked innocence, "I was just helping."

"Well I'm not getting you this cause your presents are supposed to be a surprise." Peyton stated matter of factly. Brooke gave her a disgusted look.

"Uh oh have fun with the wrath of Brooke. I see my boyfriend soo goodbye." Haley left just in time as Brooke started her long lecture on why Peyton **had** to get her that gift. Haley ran up to Nathan and jumped into his awaiting arms.

"Hey Boyfriend." Haley said while kissing him, "I have a question for you."

"Hey back at cha. What's the question?" Nathan said

"What do you want for Christmas?" Haley said while closing her eyes. You see for the past couple of days Haley had been asking Nathan that question every time she'd see him and he'd answer the same way. Every time.

"Hales you always ask me this question and I always say I have no idea," Nathan whined, "I'm sure I'm gonna love what ever you get me."

"That doesn't make anything easier." Haley complained, "You're a butthead."

"A butthead? I haven't been called that since fifth grade when I stole Susie Anderson's pencil off her desk." Nathan laughed

"Well you are and I make sure you know more often." Haley teased him. Just then the bell rang and they had to go off to first period. They grabbed their books and walked to class together.

_Unless something drastic happens fast,  
Say hello to the ghost of Christmas past.  
Because, Rudolph's puking boughs of holly!  
Old Saint Nick ain't all that jolly.  
And the sleigh's in the shop.  
'Cause it's broken down,  
But Christmas won't stop_

You no where you have those boring, old teachers that go on and on with those pointless lectures. Well for first period Haley, Nathan, and Luke had the exact opposite for a teacher. He was one of the many football coaches and didn't really care about what happened in his class.

"Alright my fellas settle down. Okay Principle Turner says I have to have at least one project to be assigned. Pick your partners and you are gonna research a different country's Christmas tradition. You can either choose to research their decorations, food, different formations of Santa Claus, etc. For the rest of the week that is what we are working on and it is due on Friday. You'll turn in a 2 page paper about it and some kind of visual aid. On Friday you have to come up here and briefly, like for a minute, discuss your topic. Everyone got it?" He asked. When he received a bunch of head nods he let them go to work. Obviously Haley and Nathan were partners, but that left poor old Lucas by himself.

"Oh well he can partner up with on of the basketball guys." Nathan told her while they walked to the library.

"Alright so what country do you wanna do?" Haley asked him as they went to one of the tables in the far back. "And do you wanna do either food or Santa Claus?"

"Let's do Italy and was your second question even a question?" Nathan sarcastically asked

"Oh right Nathan is fat and wants everything to be about food." Haley teased.

"Did you just call me fat? Cause I know I must've heard you wrong." Nathan questioned

"Of course not. You aren't fat your just a quote un-quote a growing boy." Haley continued to tease him. Nathan, not liking, the teasing and decided to get her back. He pulled her from her chair, set her in his lap, and tickled her.

"Nathan we have to work. I promise you're not fat. I won't tease you anymore." Haley promised in between fits of giggles

"I'll stop when you say…" Nathan contemplated what he should make her say. "Nathan Scott is the Hottest Most Sexiest Boyfriend Ever."

"Uh uh." Haley said while shaking her head. Nathan just tickled her harder. "Okay Nathan Scott is the Hottest Most Sexiest Boyfriend Ever!" Haley said out of breath.

"Haley I know thanks for reminding me." Nathan cockily said

"Oh you and your ego." Haley laughed. They worked for the rest of the period, but stopped to make-out because Nathan said they needed a "break".

_'Cause Santa Claus is thumbing to town  
Santa Claus is thumbing to town  
Santa Claus is thumbing to town  
Santa Claus is thumbing to town_

Very much to his disliking,  
Santa spends all night hitch-hiking.  
With a sign that reads, "Ho ho slow down,"  
Santa Claus is thumbing to town.

After the most boring day ever Brooke decided to make the girls endure shopping with her. She claims that they love it, but she doesn't see the looks Haley and Peyton give each other when ever she mentions a shopping day with Tigger. Brooke cancelled cheerleading practice blaming it on her Christmas spirit, but everyone knew she just wanted to shop. On the other hand, Whitey wasn't soo lenient. The boys had double practices because they had a big game coming up on Friday. The perfectly washed blue VW bug pulled up to the packed parking lot of the mall.

"I guess there are a lot of people doing last minute shopping." Peyton joked which got a laugh out of Brooke and Haley. They spent the next couple of hours getting gifts for Jake, Luke, Nate, Peyt, Brookie, Haley, and each of their parents. When their feet started to hurt they called it a night and went to home to wrap them. Haley hadn't got Nathan anything yet but Brooke gave her a really good idea. Actually Peyton, Brooke, and her were gonna go in on a present together for all three guys.

_Every car just drove right past him,  
And sped right out of sight.  
Santa never got to ask them  
To drive around the world in just one night._

So Kris Kringle started walkin'  
Through the snow without his sleigh,  
Shed a tear for every stocking  
That would be empty Christmas day.

**Okay so that song was called "Santa Claus Is Thumbing to Town" By Relient K…It's not very high spirit Christmassy…but I was reading the lyrics and I thought it was funny and it was about Christmas soo there ya go…alright you know the drill six or more replies and you will get another chappie…peace out!**


	15. PreChristmas Part 2

Ch. 14: Pre-Christmas Part 2

_Guess who rolled up? Big S with the D rolled up  
Girls jockin so the G's loc up, know what, Santa ain't playin that stuff  
See, Santa steady ridin on them scrubs for Xmas  
Sleigh stay flyin on them dubbs and switches  
He's vicious, gear on point and iced out  
When Santa hit the floor ya know it's lights out  
From the West to the East up North and down South it  
Ghetto Santa Claus is bout it  
3L dub so throw ya hands up for me  
You know wassup, get yo dance on home cuz_

**Sometime During Fourth Period…On Wednesday…**

To me Christmas is a time to celebrate what you have. Everyone thinks that Thanksgiving is a time to be thankful, but honestly you haven't even made it through the whole year. How are you supposed to know what you're thankful for? So what happens to that new toy you get for Halloween or sometime after that? Does it just sit there and cry, because you didn't tell everyone you were thankful for it, while the other toys point and laugh because they were mentioned at Thanksgiving? No, because if you wait until Christmas and then tell everyone that you're thankful for all the toys you got that year then all of them will feel thankful. So let's see what I'm thankful for. It's not a big list but it's good enough. Hmm…I'm thankful for Tree Hill…Haley…Brooke….Peyton…Lucas…Jake…My mom…ummm….Basketball…Haley…did I mention her already? Well yeah I'm thankful for her. I mean who wouldn't be she's hot and she's girl friend! The loud banging of a book brought Nathan out of his thoughts.

"Mr. Scott it's nice of you to join us." Mr. Burcaw said. The class snickered and Nathan gave them all a dirty look that just shut them up.

"Sorry Mr. B. I won't do it again." Nathan said with a twinkle in his eye. You see Mr. Burcaw hated being called Mr. B. He thought it was disrespectful and rude.

"What did you just call me Mr. Scott?" Mr. Burcaw questioned.

"Nothing Sir." Nathan said with innocence. Mr. Burcaw just turned away and continued his lesson. The bell rang signaling the end of class. When Nathan got to his locker Brooke was standing there waiting for him. He was kinda expecting Haley and had some disappointment in his eyes.

"Oh Boy Toy that hurts that you weren't waiting for me." Brooke teased, "No but seriously I need you to go shopping with me to help me pick out what to get Luke." Brooke lied. Truth was the girls already went shopping and bought the boys there gifts. Haley just wanted to see what Nate was gonna get her. She hated to wait and she hated surprises.

"Funny Brooke cause I talked to Peyt last night and she said you guys already bought us gifts. But tell Haley I said nice try." He laughed.

"Well your just no fun." Brooke pouted. The warning bell rang signaling that they had a minute to get to class. "Gotta go. Bye Boy Toy." Nathan just laughed and walked to math class.

_We bout to get the shhhhh started  
We given you just what you wanted  
From yo block to my block, we gonna keep it hot  
It's Xmas in the hood  
Ghetto Xmas lights flickin  
Police ain't even round trippin  
From yo block to my block, we gonna make it hot  
It's Xmas in the hood_

The rest of the day went by relatively fast. Of course, Whitey was still made them have practice. Practice would have been almost bearable if the girls had cheerleading practice, but of course Brooke was being to jolly and cancelled practice for the rest of the week.

"Ugh…Brooke how am I supposed to actually practice now?" Nathan thought. Whitey made them do about a million laps around the gym, two million suicides, and he couldn't even count how many other drills. By the time practice was over Nathan was wishing he was dead.

"How am I supposed to go shopping for Haley when I feel like I'm gonna collapse?" Nate asked Jake.

"Dude if your soo desperate by something off the internet or go shopping on Saturday. Need I remind you Christmas isn't until Sunday?" Jake told him.

"I am soo gonna check out the internet. I don't think it will get here in time though, but I'll just check." Nate replied, "What are you getting Peyton?"

"Well that's where you come in buddy." Jake laughed

"Peyton is into all that punk rocker music, defiantly not my type of music, and she loves to draw. Go from there." Nate told him

"Thanks okay soo I'm gonna head out and go lie in a ditch or something." Jake joked.

"Alright Peace." Nathan walked out of the locker room and got into his car and headed back to the base. He was soo beat that he was having trouble reading the signs.

_Yo today, I gotta fat knot, in my stash box  
And from this block to that block, they be like that's hot  
Santa hit the jackpot, seen him in the rag-top  
Flossin, tossin toys at us have-nots  
3L dub and tell it best to from Dirty Jerz to L.E.S.  
You'd never guess who I seen on the dance floor up in the mix  
Santa Claus for the cause with a thousand chicks  
I'm like Nick, tell me what you gots for me, we in the hood where it's good  
Like it oughts to be, havin the time of my life too  
I gots to be back home with my peeps that's the spot for me cuz_

When he got to, what he thought was Maple Wood Street, he turned the corner not realizing how fast he was going or that he had run a red light. All of a sudden he heard a horn blowing and then BLACK!

**DUN DUN DUN!...How f-ing evil am I…guess your just gonna have to come up with your own scenarios on what happens next…okay soo the song was Christmas in Tha Hood by 3LW…reply and you will see what happens next…I have to go to my friends house tomorrow morning to do a bio project then there's a football game at 7…I'll try to write the next chappie in between those two times…I might not be able to write the next chappie until Sunday…soo who knows!...alright peace…**


	16. The Places You've Come To Fear The Most

Ch. 15: The Places You Have Come To Fear the Most

**Last time on Base Love**

_When he got to, what he thought was Maple Wood Street, he turned the corner not realizing how fast he was going or that he had run a red light. All of a sudden he heard a horn blowing and then BLACK_

The driver of the black hummer quickly jumped out of the car. Surprisingly he didn't get hurt, but he wasn't too sure about the boy in the other car. When he got there he noticed that the boy had banged his head on the steering wheel and he wasn't conscious. He quickly dialed 911 and they told him to check for any gas leaking, if there was he needed to get the boy out of the car as fast and smoothly as possible. The man didn't notice any thing that was leaking or spill out of the car. Three minutes later a fire truck, ambulance, and two cop cars pulled up. The fire men and EMT's ran over to the crashed car with the boy inside and got him out smoothly. They placed him on a gurney and rolled him in to the ambulance. The ambulance was on a one way trip to Tree Hill Memorial. The two cops pulled the older man aside and asked him to tell them his side of the story of what took place.

_Buried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
And covered with a perfect shell  
Such a charming, beautiful exterior  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
Perfect posture, but you're barely scraping by  
But you're barely scraping by_

The gang, minus Nathan, was lazily hanging out at Haley's. Jake and Luke were sleeping and Brooke and Peyton were off doing God knows what, but Haley was trying to reach Nathan. He promised that he would stop by to hang out after practice. It was five hours after practice and he wasn't home and no one had seen him. She was getting kind of nervous and Peyton could tell.

"Hales I'm sure it's nothing. He mentioned that he might go out shopping for your Christmas present after practice. Maybe he's still at the mall." Peyton reassured her.

"Yeah your right he's just at the mall." Haley said more to herself. She had this bad gut feeling and it wouldn't go away. The house phone rang shrilly. Brooke ran to get it and handed it to Haley.

"Tutor girl it's Deb. She says it's important." Brooke told her. Haley picked up the phone and listened to what Deb had to tell her. When she processed all the information her face went pale and she dropped the phone. Brooke ran and picked it up and told Deb that they'd call her later. Peyton went and sat Haley on the couch.

"Hales what's the matter?" Brooke asked. Haley took a big breath, "Nath…an's in the hos…pital." Haley cried.

"What!" Peyton yelled. Brooke hugged Haley and tried to get her to calm down.

_This is one time, this is one time  
That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all...or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee  
The places that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you have come to fear the most_

The doctors had place Nathan in room number 357 and had called his emergency contact Deborah Scott. She had told them that she would be there as soon as possible. All of a sudden a frantic, short blonde woman ran into the ER.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The nurse on duty asked the woman.

"I'm looking for my son Nathan Scott. He was brought in her about twenty minutes ago." Deb told her.

"Oh yes the young boy in the car accident. Dr. Mitchell is on call and he is in the waiting room with some information. Just fall down that hallway until you come to the sign "Family Waiting Room"." The nurse told her. Deb thanked the woman and made her way down the hall. When she got there Dr. Mitchell informed her that Nathan had some slight head trauma and that he was still unconscious. Deb made her way to room 357 to go talk to Nathan, Dr. Mitchell said that it helps people sometimes to hear familiar voices. Deb walked into his room and saw her baby lying on a bed hooked up to all sorts of machines.

"Hey baby boy." Deb whispered into his ear and lightly kissed his forehead. "The doctor says that if you wake up sooner that everything will be all right." Deb had tears in her eyes when she left the room. She went into the waiting room and saw Haley crying, Brooke and Peyton comforting her, Lucas waiting for her, and Jake just waiting to get some news. Deb informed all of them on what Nathan's condition was like. Luke got up to go talk to Nate. When he got in his room he pulled up a chair and sat down by the bed. He grabbed Nate's hand and started telling him some of "Luke's Words of Wisdom" as Nate liked to refer to them as.

"Hey man. Soo the doctor says it helps when we talk to you and I thought my words of wisdom would help." Luke chuckled with tears in his eyes. "You have so many people that love you and that are waiting for you to wake up. Haley's not doing soo well and she just wants to talk to you. Actually I think she wants to talk to you right now, soo little bro you hang in there and come back to us soon." He squeezed Nate's hand and walked out of the room. When he got back to the waiting room he nodded for Haley to go in. Haley practically ran for his room and walked in cautiously.

B_uried deep as you can dig inside yourself  
and hidden in the public eye  
such a stellar monument to loneliness  
Laced with brilliant smiles and shining eyes  
Perfect make-up, but you're barely scraping by  
but you're barely scraping by..._

**Nathan's Conscious:**

He was having a hard time depicting what was real and what wasn't. He had heard his mom and Lucas talking he just couldn't talk back. Then he saw her. She was surrounded by black light and he could tell that she was crying. He wanted soo badly to reach out and wipe her tears away. Then he saw only white and wanted soo badly to go back to her face wrapped in black.

**-End of conscious-**

She tried to be strong and not cry but it was way too difficult. She kissed him on the cheek and held his hand while she sat down in the chair pulled up by his bed.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Haley asked when she didn't get an answer she wanted to cry, but she held them in. "Squeeze once if your okay and squeeze twice if something hurts." Nothing but silence. "I was gonna wait until Christmas to tell you what I got you. Brooke, Peyton and I we pitched in and we bought season tickets to the Bobcats for you, Jake and Lucas." Haley told him. She felt a light squeeze but didn't know if it was her imagination or not.

"Haley?" Nathan barely whispered. Haley defiantly heard him this time. She didn't want to rush him soo she gently took the buttons that controlled the TV but also had a nurse call button on it. She pressed it and the phone rand. Haley explained that Nathan had briefly woken up and that she wasn't sure if he was fully awake yet.

_Well this is one time, well this is one time  
That you can't fake it hard enough to please everyone  
Or anyone at all...or anyone at all  
And the grave that you refuse to leave  
The refuge that you've built to flee  
The places that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you have come to fear the most_

"Nate, are you awake?" Haley whispered into his ear softly.

"Water?" He asked again in the same hoarse whisper. Haley grabbed the water bottle off of the stand and placed it to his lips.

"Here you go babe." Haley told him. He drank slowly at first but then he started gulping down the water. When he finished his throat didn't feel as dry. He just opened his eyes and stared at Haley. Haley couldn't take it anymore and she got on the bed and kissed his face all over.

"I was soo worried about you." She said with tears streaming down her face. Nathan took his thumb and grazed them over her cheeks.

"Shh don't cry. It's okay I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." Nathan told her just as Dr. Mitchell and the nurse walked in. Haley got up off the bed and stood in the corner while Dr. Mitchell checked all of his vital signs and checked for any brain damage. Then he left to go inform Mr. Scott of her son's recovery. As soon as he left Haley got back on to his bed and he wrapped his arms around her. She felt safe and fell asleep while he was running his hand over her back.

_The places that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you've come to fear the most  
It's the place that you have come to fear the most_

So there's the next chappie…soo I hope you all don't hate me anymore…I didn't leave you at a cliff hanger this time…soo YAY!...alright reply and you'll get an ud…peace…

**Next on Base Love is…**

Uhhh…. 


	17. The Big Game

(sorry that the chappies kinda short…but it's a filler/information chappie…it builds up for the upcoming chappies…)

**Ch. 16: The Big Game**

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated _

**_Spirit (n.) To impart courage, animation, or determination_**

**Haley's POV**

What is about basketball that is so cool? I mean you just shoot a ball through a hoop. The big game of Tree Hill vs. Lancaster was all that the town talked about. When I go to the little bookstore that I work at, that is all that people talk about when they are buying there books. It's either about Las Vegas or about how I think the game will turn out on Friday. OMG how cool is it that if our team wins this game we get to go to Las Vegas for a tournament. And yes I said we, meaning the cheerleaders, too! Do the people of this town even have to ask if were gonna win? Of course we are! Where's there sprit?

_I am Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
I swear I knew it all along_

And I am flawed  
But I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself

Nathan got released from the hospital the day after the accident. The guy that he hit isn't gonna press charges and he only has to do 5 hours of community service. The bad side is that he can't play in the game tonight. Whitey said that he was gonna have practices shortened. Nathan is pretty bummed that he can't play in the game but he is gonna sit in the stands and watch. Brooke won't let me cheer tonight. She says that she wants me in the stands with my man, and I'm not complaining.

**General POV**

"Tonight's game is the Tree Hill Ravens vs. the Lancaster Pirates. Currently Nathan Scott is injured and he will not be able to play in to night's game. We'll see how that will affect the score tonight." A scrawny boy called Mouth announced into a microphone on the sidelines of the basketball court. Haley noticed that he was waving at her and she waved back. She had tutored him her freshman year and noticed that he wasn't as geeky as people had thought he was. She made her way through the crowd and up to her boyfriend in the stands. She sat down next to him and gave him a light peck.

"Excited for tonight's game?" she asked her eager boyfriend. He looked like he had ants in his pants; he was bouncing his leg up and down and playing with his thumbs. Nathan just gave her a "what-do-you-think?" look. It was true that everyone was nervous about this game. This game determined if they were gonna go to the play offs in Las Vegas. With Nathan gone there was no "Scott Power". Scott Power was the town's nick-name for the Scott brothers.

"Hales, my lovely girlfriend, need I remind you how important this game is?" He asked her. She rolled her eyes at him. Of course she had heard about this game and how important it was for the past week. It was all everyone could talk about at school or anywhere in town.

"I think I get it." She joked.

"Good…now can I have a real kiss? Do you see I'm in pain right now?' Nathan asked with innocence. Haley leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips. He tried to deepen it, but Haley pulled away.

"I'm pretty sure the whole town doesn't want to see us kissing." Haley said

"Haley yes they do. They don't care." Nathan whined. Just then the lights dimmed and the spotlight turned on.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please give a warm welcome the visiting team the Lancaster Pirates." Mouth announced. The Pirates ran out and onto the court. There were a few claps for the team, but not many.

"Now, Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the Tree Hill Ravens!" The crowd went wild. Everyone was clapping and cheering while the team ran out onto the court.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intentions  
Oversized and overwhelmed  
The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me so isolated, so motivated  
I am certain now that_

The game was in the fourth quarter and the score was 58-61. Lancaster was in the lead and there was one minute and thirty three seconds left. Jake had the ball and his passed it to Lucas who was right under the basket. He made a simple lay up that brought the score up to 60-61; they need one more basket to win. The clock dwindled down to forty five seconds. Lancaster was in possession of the ball. Jake was guarding the point guard and just managed to steel the ball from him. He passed to Lucas who was on the three point line. The clock was lessening as the seconds ticked away, 24 seconds left. Lucas was blocked and couldn't make the basket. He saw Jake open on the other side of the court. Luke passed to him and Jake dribbled to the three point line. He shot just in time as the clock rang while the ball was in the air. The gym was silent as they watched the ball soar in the air towards the basket. As the ball soared right into the basket making a perfect swish the crowd went wild. Everyone rushed onto the court and picked Jake and Luke up onto their soldiers. They had won the game and were going to Las Vegas! What a Christmas this was gonna be!

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever  
Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'd be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away  
So let me slip against the current   
So let me slip away_

**Alright my lovies that's the end of the chappie…the song was Vindicated By Dashboard Confessional…the song was in Spider Man…(I'm not sure if it was 1 or 2)…next is Christmas for sure…and then I think the tournament…who knows…but reply and you'll find out…7 or more repliesa new chappie!...i can't ud on Friday cause I'm going to the taping of Joey for my b-day…but I'll try and ud tomorrow!...alright peace….**


	18. Christmas Love

_"Hey!" Buffy yells while holding up Faith's knife, "You remember this? I took it from Faith. Stuck it in her gut. Just slid in her like she was butter." Buffy tainted Mayor Wilkins "You want to get it back from me …Dick?"_

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton spent all day Saturday pigging out on junk food and watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They had already done all of their shopping for Christmas and the boys still hadn't bought anything. Nathan was slowly getting better, but he still had to take it easy and stay inside.

"Aww…that episode was soo sad. I can't believe Angel just left like that with out even saying good bye to Buffy." Brooke told Haley and Peyton.

"Brooke it's just a T.V. show and he told her he wasn't gonna say goodbye." Haley informed her.

"I know, but I still don't like it." Brooke defended her point.

"Alright ladies…that's too much Vampire/Slayer drama for you two. Let's watch a different show." Peyton suggested, "Or get some more food." Right when Peyton said that all three girl's stomachs grumbled.

"I guess food it is." Haley giggled. The girl's spent the rest of the afternoon with no "guy" interruptions. By 2:00 Haley was itching to see Nathan and to make sure that he was alright and not too bored. I mean he did have to stay in bed all day and had no one to talk to him. Luke and Jake were out doing something for Christmas. So Haley got up off the couch in the middle of a Boy Meets World marathon, she made her way down the hallway and towards the bathroom.

"Hey Tutor Girl…where ya going?" Brooke asked

"Oops caught." Haley thought, "Just the bathroom." She told Brooke. When she got into the bathroom she shut the door, locked it, and made her way to the window. Once she got the window open she carefully and quietly snuck out.

"I can't believe I'm sneaking out of my own house." Haley said to herself. She walked the thirty second walk to Nathan's front door. She tried the door knob and found it unlocked. She looked downstairs but didn't find him anywhere, so she climbed the stairs and decided to check his room. She knocked lightly. No answer. She slightly opened the door and peeked inside. There she found Nathan sprawled on his bed sleeping like a baby. Haley crept into his room, took off her shoes, and crawled into bed with him. Feeling the extra weight on the bed Nathan slowly started to wake up, but then he smelt her lavender fragrance and just pulled her closer to him. They both fell asleep soon after. About five hours later Haley slowly woke up. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:03.

"Wow I've been asleep for five hours." Haley thought, "I guess watching all those Buffy episodes made me "dead" tired." Haley chuckled lightly at her own joke. Haley's light laugh brought Nathan from his deep sleep. The first thing he did when he woke up is pulled Haley towards him and kissed her lightly.

"Morning Nathan." Haley said, "Well actually I guess its night." She giggled

"Uh huh soo tomorrow's Christmas." Nathan said, "What are we doing?"

"Well you, mister, are coming over to my house and spending the day with your wonderful girlfriend." Haley informed him

"Oh so my girlfriend is wonderful now?" Nathan asked

"You know it. Now what do you want to eat and don't try and tell me your not hungry cause I can feel your stomach growl." Haley said

"Haley I can move and I don't wanna spend my day in bed anyways." Nathan whined

"Okay you don't have to spend your day in bed, but you have to spend it on the couch." Haley sternly told him, "Plus there's not that much of the day left anyways."

"Alright let's make a deal. You make us some dinner and watch the i _Goonies _/i with me and I'll promise to spend the rest of today and tomorrow on the couch. Deal?" He asked

"Deal; now what do you want to eat?" Haley made Nathan (what else?) Mac n' cheese for dinner and they sat down and watched the Goonies. During the part where they play the old organ so the bridge lowers down, Haley fell asleep. Nathan stayed up and carefully removed himself from Haley's arms. He got a blanket and covered her up. Then he went into his room and pulled out two of his old stockings. He hung them on the mantle and placed all sorts of stocking stuffers inside them. He went back to his room and grabbed Haley's present and stuck it by the fireplace. They didn't get a Christmas tree this year, because 1. They didn't want to buy/move one and 2. They aren't there parents and therefore they have no decorations. Then he climbed on to the couch and some how managed to comfortably fit both himself and Haley on it.

**Christmas Morning **

The next morning Haley woke up to the smell of banana pancakes (woot woot Jack Johnson), bacon, and eggs. She got up and went into the kitchen, noticing the stockings and the gift. Nathan was in the kitchen cooking in his Santa boxers. Haley chuckled at what she saw. Seriously if you saw your hot boyfriend in Santa boxers you would laugh, too. Nathan turned around at her laughter.

"Like what you see?" He cockily asked

"Uh huh…Santa was always my #1 man on my list." She giggled, "Now where's my food?" she joked. Nathan got a plate and put huge amounts of each food on the plate, he handed it to Haley.

"What am I supposed to do with all this food? I can prolly only eat half of all of this." Haley said.

"Yeah right, knowing you, you'll eat the whole plateful of food." Nathan joked.

"Yeah you're right." She giggled. Haley had been doing that a lot. Giggling that is. She didn't know why but whenever she was around Nathan he always made her giggle. They finished there breakfast with simple small talk here and there.

"Alright missy it's time to see what your #1 man brought you for Christmas." Nathan teased. He grabbed her hand and led her back onto the couch. He handed her, her stocking first. She carefully removed every item. Inside was the standard stocking stuffers. You know candy, things you really don't need, etc. She thanked him with a passionate kiss.

"If that's the way I get treated after giving you a simple gift I'm gonna do it more often." Nathan joked. He then handed her the gift he got her. She tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside she found a picture frame/colleague of Nathan and her hanging out, at school, and just together. Underneath that she found the original Ocean's Eleven. She had been looking all over for it for over a month and couldn't seem to find it. Then she saw a little tiny box, one that hold's jewelry in it. When she opened the box she gasped (huh!..:lol:…) inside was the simplest diamond earrings. How he knew that she liked simple and not extravagant was beyond her. She jumped in to his lap and kissed him all over. Then she took out her silver studs and placed the diamonds in.

"They look beautiful on you." Nathan sincerely stated.

"Thanks you. Now mister you have to wait for your present. At the hospital I told you what I got you. Do you remember what I said?" Haley asked. Nathan noticed the hopeful look in her eyes and decided it was best to lie.

"Nope not a word." He lied. They spent the next hour and a half watching Ocean's Eleven. When it was over Nathan put on some basketball shorts and a shirt and Haley just grabbed one of his sweatshirts and they headed next door. When they got there Brooke, Peyton, Lucas, and Jake were all sitting around watching Miracle on 34th Street and drinking hot cocoa. Nathan and Haley grabbed some cocoa and watched the rest of the movie with their "family". The rest of the day was spent watching old Christmas classics like White Christmas and Holiday Inn and opening gifts. This day would be a memory that would last a life time.


	19. California Here We Come

**Important AN I changed the location of the tournament to Cali!**

**Ch. 18 California Here We Come**

_  
We've been on the run  
Driving in the sun  
Looking out for #1  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from_

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the sound of an annoying alarm clock woke Haley up out of her dreamful sleep. She got up and forced herself into her shower. Last night she stayed up trying to finish all of her last minute packing. It was her mistake that she waited until the night of to actually pack. Letting the warm water cascade down her back her gently wake her up. She got out of the shower, threw her hair into a messy bun, put on a pair of sweats, and tied her shoes. Then she went down the hall into the kitchen to turn on the coffee pot. God knows Brooke would be cranky without her coffee this early in the morning. As if on cue Brooke walked into the kitchen, plopped down on a chair, and grumbled for coffee.

"Morning Tigger! You don't seem as cheery as normal." Haley playfully teased

"Hales its freaking 3:30 in the morning! God knows why Whitey had to schedule our plane flight to leave at 5:00." Brooke whined. The coffee pot chimed, meaning that it was done. Haley got out three cups and poured equal amounts of coffee and cream into all of them.

_Hustlers grab your guns  
Your shadow weighs a ton  
Driving down the 101  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from_

California!  
Here we come!

"Why don't you go take a shower and get ready while I wake up Jake and then go next door and wake up those guys?" Haley suggested.

"Alright Tutor Girl, come back in ten minutes to make sure I didn't fall back asleep." Brooke told her. With that she got up, downed her coffee, and made her way to the shower. Haley went to Jake's room and saw both him and Peyton asleep on his bed. She gently shook both of them up and made sure they were awake.

"Alright two down, two more to go." Haley said to herself. She made the short trip next door, lifted up the pot on the porch, took out the hide-away-key and let herself in. First she went to Luke's room and woke him up; then she made her way to her sleeping boyfriend's room.

"Oh Nathan time to get up." Hales sing songed

"Hales what time is it?" Nathan groggily asked

"Almost 3:45. Now get up, we gotta leave in ten minutes."

"Who gave Whitey the idea to leave soo early?" Nathan complained. Haley just chuckled and told him that he sounded just like Brooke.

"Go take a shower." Haley ordered

"Care to join me?' He said while wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Haley slightly blushed.

"Only in your dreams." She said while leaving

"Oh if you only knew what I dream about." He said to himself while getting into the cold shower.

_On the stereo  
Listen as we go  
Nothing's gonna stop me now  
California here we come  
Right back where we started from_

Ten minutes later everyone was loading their stuff into the bus that would take them to Tree Hill Airport.

"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen settle down!" Whitey yelled, "Now this will be a short ride so don't get too comfortable." He said while the bus started to move, "When we get to the airport make sure to check in to American Airlines. They will take your luggage and hand you your ticket. Go straight to the gate number that they tell you. Because security check takes forever and out plane leaves at exactly 5:05 don't toddle around. Make sure your there cause if you miss the plane I will not be a happy camper." Whitey finished up his little speech just as they got to the airport. Everyone got off the bus and headed towards the check in.

"How long is this flight?" Jake groggily asked

"Only five hours." Luke answered sarcastically

"Good cause I need some sleep." Both Nate and Jake said at the same time. All three girls just laughed at their boyfriends. They successfully checked in and passed through security only having to stop once. Jake was the lucky winner and he had to have his bags inspected and be wanded (is that he correct term for when the police officer waves that metal detector around your body?...oh well) by an officer. When they got on the plane it was open seating so each couple split up. Peyton and Jake went and sat by one of the other basketball players; Brooke and Luke sat next to Theresa; and Nathan and Haley opted to sit next to a sleeping old man. They were about to find out what a mistake it was to sit there.

_California here we come  
Right back where we started from_

**Alright my lovies that's the next chappie...I hope you liked it!...were upping the replies to 8 or more…soo peace out!...Jess!**


	20. The Plane Ride

Silence. What a boring plane ride this has been. Actually it hasn't even been a plane ride, yet. Nope, we're just sitting here waiting for the engine to defrost. Yeppers, North Carolina weather got in the way of. Such joy! Alright soo I'm being a little over dramatic, but everyone is doing their own stuff and I'm stuck just sitting here next to a sleeping old man and Nate. Peyton's listening to music and sketching, Jake's writing lyrics, Brooke's reading the latest gossip in Hollywood, and Lucas and Nate are both asleep. So here I am complaining about the lack of sleep I have had and the lack of actual airplane flight. Argh I'm starting to not like North Carolina right now! Okay soo I have to stop being soo negative. I know what will help Jack Johnson!

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. We will depart for our trip to LAX in five minutes." A flight attendant announced.

"Yippee!" I cheered allowed. Grunt. Uh oh, I think I woke up the old man. His eyes are fluttering and yes in fact he's awake.

"Miss could you please keep it down? I really would like to get some sleep before I see my daughter." The old man asked kindly.

"Oh I'm soo sorry. It's just the flight attendant just announced that we are going to take off soon and I'm just really excited to get to California." Haley told him. The old man smiled and told her that it was okay. Then he drifted back to sleep. Well he was a really kind man.

bTwo Hours Later /b

"Go fish." Haley told Nathan. He had woken up about fifteen minutes ago and Haley insisted that he did something soo she wasn't soo bored. They decided on a game of Go Fish to keep their minds off of the boring plane ride.

"Fish, fish, got my wish!" Nathan announced. Haley groaned, Nathan was beating her by five pairs.

"Not fair Nathan you are winning." Haley pouted. Nathan smiled and kissed the pout off her face.

"How bout I let you pick the next game and you can win." Nathan said

"Deal." Haley smiled brightly, "Okay when this is over were playing Crazy Eights."

"Well considering I don't know how to play that game you're gonna have to teach me." Nathan told her.

"You don't know how to play Crazy Eights?" Haley asked and when Nathan shook his head she faked gasped. "Well then we need to quit this Go Fish game and teach you. It is like a James/Davis/Jygelski tradition to know how to play Crazy Eights.

"You guys sure do have a lot of traditions." Nate teased

"Well when you live together and not with your parents you make new traditions. Plus Brooke loves to make new ones for the hell of it." Haley giggled when she remembered the first time they went to Tric. An hour later Haley had fallen asleep in the middle of their fourth game of Crazy Eights. Nathan took out Haley's I Pod from her purse and listened to some Lil' Jon. Normally Haley wouldn't have much R&B or rap on her I Pod, but he kept whining that he didn't like the music that she listened to. So she bought some music that Nathan liked, just for him. The old man turned in his sleep. Nathan had the music up just little too loud.

"Son could you please turn it down?" the man asked. Nothing. He tapped the boy on the shoulder, which quickly got Nathan's attention. He pressed pause and turned to face the old man.

"Son, could you please turn it down? I'm trying to get some shut eye before we land in California." The old man asked again.

"Sorry, yeah I'll try to keep it down." Nathan apologized.

"You and that young girl are very similar. Do you two know each other?" The old man asked

"Yeah she's my girlfriend." Nate smiled. The old man smiled inwardly.

"I could kind of tell." He winked. "You guys can play one hell of a Crazy Eights game." They both chuckled.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are currently going to come around and take drink and food orders." The flight attendant informed all of the passengers.

"I'm Nathan."

"Ben"

"Have you told her that you love her?" Ben asked. Nathan was surprised.

"Huh? What?" Nathan's words were all jumbled up

"I take that as a no."

"How did you know?" Nate asked

"I can see it in both of your eyes." He informed Nathan

"She loves me too?" Nathan asked hopefully. Just at that moment a flight attendant came by and took both of their orders. Nathan told her not to wake up Haley and to just get her a bottle of water.

"Of course, son, it's written all over her face and etched into her smile." Ben said, "I don't wanna meddle, but you should tell her soon before it's too late. I made that mistake and I know you don't want to" Ben said with a sad expression. Nate just nodded and they both finished the plane ride in silence.

"We will be landing shortly. Please remain seated with your seat belts fastened until the plane is completely stopped." The captain informed all of the passengers. Nathan lightly shook Haley up and smiled when she yawned.

"Ben was right. I am totally smitten by this girl." Nathan thought to himself. "This is gonna be one hell of a trip."

b Well lovies there is chappie 19…I think…I hope you liked it…you guys all thought the old man was going to be disgusting or something?...huh…well nope he just helped Nathan sort out his feelings…okay soo the next couple chappies is the tournament + whatever goes with it…alrighty eight replies and you'll prolly get and UD!...peace out…Jess!


	21. Chappies 20, 21, 22

**Ch. 20**

**Nathan's POV**

Life is all about taking risks and making that extra leap. Well that old man really got me to thinking about how much I actually do love Haley. I've never even thought about it before; it was just something that he brought out of me. I don't show emotion very often and when I do it's just to people that I am close to. Wow! I am a guy with insecurities and I'm a guy who's admitting those insecurities. So yes I am in love with Haley James, but the real question is…is she in love with me, as well?

**End of Nathan's POV**

**Haley's POV**

Oh the joy of California weather! Right now it is fall and there's a light breeze. Of course, I can't actually feel the breeze do to the fact that I'm in an air-conditioned hotel room. The guy's first game in the tournament isn't until tomorrow so according to Whitey we're free to roam around the area until midnight. He wants to make sure that his boys get a good night sleep, because they're playing North Gate Cougars. The Cougars are not as good as Tree Hill, but of course I think that our team is the best. Hello my boyfriend is one the team!  
Everyone wanted to go somewhere different tonight. Brooke said that we had to put our idea on a piece of paper, mix it up in a hat, and choose one. Well the boys being basketball players didn't have any hats so we had to resort to the next best thing. A coffee cup! I heart coffee and so does Brooke. We are trying to convert Peyton into drinking it every morning, but she's a lot tougher than she looks.

"Okay everyone since I'm the prettiest," Brooke said with a flip of her hair and a wink in the direction of Luke, " I get to pick out of the cup."  
"Alright Tigger, if that's what you need to hear." I teased, "Pick already"

Rewind….err….stop. I never told you what some of the choices were. Okay so Brooke said we should go to this new club called Platinum. How she knew that the club was having it's grand opening today still amazes me. Let's see I want to go to Disneyland, because it is the happiest place on earth. Well when I mentioned that idea I got Nathan and Peyton's vote, too. Lucas and Jake wanted to go play some basketball, but aren't they going to play enough while they're here. I guess boys will be boys. Okay now we can resume to where we left of, which is me telling Brooke to pick. Dun. Dun. Dun.

Brooke reached her hand ever so carefully into the coffee mug and pulled out a folded white piece of paper. Everyone in the room held their breaths for the final decision. Would they go to the happiest place on earth or to a place full of horny teenagers listening to good music while having a great time? Okay so it wasn't that dramatic, but it sounds good in my head.  
"Haley. Hales? Snap out of it." Nathan chuckled when I came back to reality.  
"Huh?" I questioned. I was clearly very deep into my thoughts to not have noticed everyone staring at me.  
"Stupid brain!" I yelled in my mind  
"Hales what land were you on?" Jake teased  
"Okay enough of make fun of Haley. Where are we going?" I asked  
"To the happiest place on earth." Brooke grumbled  
"Yippee! Brooke you don't sound too enthusiastic about going. Why is that?" I playfully teased with her.  
"Yeah whatever Tutor girl. Let's go get changed I smell like airplane." Brooke suggested. All three of us girls left and went to get changed and showered. After about a million hours of Brooke trying to find the perfect sunglasses that went with her outfit. Yes you did read this right; she was trying to find the perfect sunglasses…let me repeat it so you fully understand…the PERFECT SUNGLASSES. Heaven forbid you have the wrong shaped or colored sunglasses that don't match your outfit. Anyways moving on from that! So back to Disneyland. Isn't that exciting…I've never been to Disneyland only Disney World, but from what I've heard they aren't the same.   
After about a twenty-minute ride from the hotel we arrived to the full parking lot of Disneyland. After driving around the parking lot for another twenty minutes we actually found a parking spot. Then we hopped onto the shuttle bus that takes you to Downtown Disney. Disneyland is very complicated if I must say! First you got to fight the soccer moms for a decent parking space. Then you got to take a shuttle to Downtown Disney, which isn't even the entrance of the park, next you have to walk five minutes to actually get to the entrance, finally you buy your ticket and wait in the line forever. So there's my gripe on Disneyland. You probably didn't want to hear it, but well your stuck so you have to. Once we entered the park Brooke went crazy.  
"And I thought she didn't want to go." I whispered to Nathan, which got a chuckle out of him. Nathan and I made our way away from the crazy Brooke who wanted to go everywhere. We tried to go on every ride possible and tried to eat as much as we could. Hey it was on my dad…soo why not take advantage of that. We stayed until the park closed, which was at 11:00 and then made our way to the hotel.  
"Phew…just in time." Jake said. It was exactly 11:58 and we made it back right before Whitey was making bed check. Each of us hurried into our rooms and pretended to be asleep. Of course Whitey wasn't born yesterday and he yelled a little at the boys, but he was very nice to us. It might be do to the fact that Brooke told him that we got caught in traffic and that there was no way out of it. That's Brooke for you, always finding the best way out! Yawn. Wow I am soo tired. Well tomorrow is the first game, I'll let you know how that goes considering it's Nate's first game since the accident. Dun. Dun. Dun. Actually he has been training and practicing since the last game that he didn't play in. Let's hope everything goes well. Until then goodnight I thought as I drifted of into sleep.

**End of Haley's POV**

**CH. 21**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.  
"God this is boring." Nathan thought to himself. It was three o'clock in the morning and he couldn't go to sleep. The game started at 10:00 and he was all jittery. Since the accident all he did was practice and train. He wanted to make sure that he was ready. Problem was, was he really?  
"Guess we'll find out in…"Nathan looked over at the blinking red clock. 3:03. "Six hours and fifty-seven minutes. What am I supposed to do for seven hours? Oh yeah think about the other thing that's bothering me. Haley. Well she's not bothering me, but admitting to her that I love her, is." Suddenly his phone vibrated on the side table. The caller I.D. read 'Jackie Poo'  
"Stupid Brooke, she's never allowed to touch my phone again." Nathan muttered to himself and then answered the phone. "Hello."  
"Hey. Dude I can't sleep. Do you want to go grab some coffee or something?" Jake asked  
"Yeah sure. I would ask Luke to come, but he's sleeping like a baby. He's freaking me out with all the moaning of Brooke's name." He stated which earned a laugh from Jake. They decided to meet in the lobby of the hotel and go to the nearest Starbucks. God knows that there's a Starbucks on every corner in California. Turns out the Starbucks was actually on the corner right by their hotel, fairly ironic.

_We got more bounce in California  
Than all y'all combined  
We got more bounce in California  
We like to party all the time _

"Do you think that you're ready for the game?" Jake asked as they exited the hotel lobby.  
"I've been practicing and training everyday since the accident. I guess we'll find out in the game today." Nathan told him  
"You'll do fine. You're more dedicated to basketball than Kobe Bryant." Jake teased  
"Ha. Ha. You're soo funny." Both boys entered the very empty Starbucks. Jake checked his watch and laughed.  
"It's only four, no wonder it's so empty." They went up to the counter and ordered their coffee.  
"A caramel frappachino? Jake you're such a girl." Nathan joked  
"Oh and you're all manly with your black coffee. You gotta live a little and plus my drink will keep me awake and energized. Your drink will just make you have bad breath." Jake joked back  
"Yeah whatever you say," Nathan muttered to himself, "Girl." Cough. They got their coffee and sat in the big plush purple chairs and continued to talk about what was going on in their lives.  
"Nate you have the look." Jake informed him  
"What look?" Nathan asked  
"The I-love-her-but-I'm-just-too-scared-to-admit-it look." Jake said  
"That is the longest name for a look I have ever heard of. And you have it too." Nathan stated  
"Yes, but the difference between mine and your look is I'm not too scared to admit it."   
"I'm not scared." Nathan lied through his teeth  
"Sure buddy. Keep telling yourself that, but don't wait too long to tell her cause she won't wait forever." With that Jake got up and left the coffee shop to let Nathan think by himself."  
"Okay now I really have to tell her, because I'm not willing to let her go." Nathan thought to himself and got up.

_We got more bounce in California  
Where all the hustlers all reside  
We got more bounce in California  
Rollin' easy when we ride _

**Back At The Hotel **

"Haley do you think Lucas loves me?" Brooke asked from the other bed  
"Brooke I honestly don't know. I can't read him that well, but you should wake up Peyton and ask her if you really want to know." Haley told her. Brooke shot out of bed and ran over to the door, she opened it, went next door, and knocked repeatedly until a very pissed off Peyton answered it.  
"What do you want?" Peyton asked with a dirty look. If looks could kill Brooke would've been dead in a heartbeat.  
"Peyton take that look off your face; it makes you look all old and grumpy. Now down to business; come on next door my sweetheart we are having a girl talk!" Brooke exclaimed and dragged her through her own door. When Peyton got into their room, she immediately jumped into bed with Haley and tried to drift off back to sleep.  
"No way Pey. We're having a girl talk and you have to participate." Brooke told her  
"Brooke I'm tired, just let me sleep." Peyton whined  
"Peyt let's just get this over with and then we can go back to sleep." Haley assured her  
"Yay! Okay two questions for you Peyton. Do you think Lucas loves me? And do know if Nathan loves Haley? I can clearly see it in his eyes; she just doesn't believe me." Brooke asked while she stuck her tongue out at Haley.  
"Brooke, you did not just drag me out of bed to ask me those questions. Of course they love both of you. It's freaking written in their eyes and on their foreheads! Get a clue Tigger. Now I am very cranky when I don't get enough sleep and Michelle is snoring loudly next door. Haley if you don't mind I'm going to sleep here." Peyton told them  
"Go ahead. I'm actually gonna go take a walk down the street, you know clear my head, get a coffee, stuff like that." Haley told them  
"Want some company?" Brooke asked.  
"Nope. I want you to go visit your boyfriend, because you're way too hyper. Go release some of that energy." Haley giggled  
"Ah Haley I don't want to be reminded of Lucas and Brooke's sex life." Peyton groggily whined. Brooke stuck her tongue out at Peyton and left to find her boyfriend. Haley walked out of her room and out of the hotel and made her way towards Starbucks.  
"Oof!" Haley ran straight into a hard chest and they both fell. "Oh I am so sorry." Haley continued to apologize. When she looked at him he had the all too familiar blue eyes.  
"Haley?" Nathan questioned. She just giggled when she realized it was Nathan.  
"Sorry babe, I didn't see you there" Haley said in between giggles  
"Obviously." He teased her while helping her up.  
"I was just taking a walk. Wanna join me boyfriend?" Haley asked  
"God I do love her." Nathan thought, "Sure I'd love to join my beautiful girlfriend."  
"It's like 5:00 what are you doing up mister?" Haley asked as they walked around the block.  
"Well I couldn't sleep. I get thinking about a certain girl I know." He teased as he looked at her.  
"It better be me or I will not be a very happy person." Haley joked  
"Nope it wasn't you, it was Carmen Electra."  
"Ew Nathan! First off she's married and second off her boobs are fake. That's just sad." Haley told him  
"Joke Haley. It was you, it's always you." He then kissed her lightly. After their walk Nathan was feeling much better about telling Haley that he loved her. He said his goodbye to her at her door and told her he couldn't wait to see her in her sexy cheerleading outfit.   
"God I love him. OMG I do love him." Haley said to herself

**CH 22**

Well guys this is it...the last chappie...tears...so i am doing no personal replies...because I just wanted to thank everyone who read and replied to this story...this was my first fan fic and you guys were amazing readers...soo thanks too everyone...your replies encouraged me to write more...so this chappie is dedicated to EVERYONE!...enjoy!

"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres."  
-1 Corinthians 13:4-7

This is finally it---you're in love! He's popular, handsome, caring, and a little cocky at times; she's beautiful, sweet, irresistible, and known as the innocent tutor girl. Is this love real or not? First of all, what is love? Is it that giddy feeling you get inside your stomach whenever they walk by? Is love the thing that makes your palms sweaty when he gives you that smirk? Does it make your breath catch in your throat whenever you hear her laugh? Love makes all of your senses come alive to the point of overload. The question still stands, what is love? Who actually knows, but we're about to find out.

_You're wasting your time  
Trying to tear us two apart  
You can't stop our plans  
We were destined from the start  
He loves me  
I love him  
And even though we're young at heart, see  
You're the one in denial_

**_The Tree Hill Ravens played their first game, in the tournament, like they were on fire! Nathan Scott and Lucas Scott, with the aide of Jake Jygelski, led their team into a sweeping victory. Most fans of the high school were nervous, because Nathan had just gotten out of the hospital. We could see by the way he played, with such vigor and drive, that every little bit of extra training helped. The Ravens have played against many different teams, and so far they have beat every single one of them. The finals are being held tomorrow at 6:30 PM, come out and watch the Tree Hill Ravens vs. the Whitewater Wildcats._**

Nathan read over this newspaper article while lying in the uncomfortable hotel bed. It was all true. He had put his heart and strength out into all of the games. He wanted the Ravens to be in the finals, the whole team deserved it. Tomorrow would prove how good of a team they really were.

The gym was jam packed; it had that Closter phobic feeling. Fans from both teams were sitting every where. Cheerleaders were bounding up and down rooting on the crowd to see who could yell the loudest. Little kids were running up and down the aisles trying to get their parents to give them money for the snack bar. All the while in the team locker room Whitey was giving the Ravens his pep talk.  
"All right boys this is it. We have made it this far, let's finish it off. Nathan," He said directing the talk towards Nathan, "the Wildcats will use all of their power to stop you from making a basket. Now I know and the rest of the team knows that you can fight through. You fight through and get to that basket. Everyone hands in." All of the boys put their hands in and yelled 'Ravens!'.  
"The two opposing teams for tonight's game will be the Tree Hill Ravens and the Whitewater Wildcats. Both teams are excellent and have made it this far in the tournament. Everyone please stand up as we have Kathleen Masters sing our nation's national anthem." All fans quieted down and listened to a young girl's voice boom through the microphone. When the girl finished everyone went back to their little chattering. "And now please welcome the Wildcats!" fans cheered for their team as they made their way out of the locker room. "Now for the opposing team…the Ravens!" Brooke, Haley, and Peyton screamed and cheered for them. Nathan, Lucas, Jake, and the rest of the team made a lap around the gym, which made the fans cheer louder. When both teams got onto the court you just knew it was going to be a gruesome game. 

_Tired of creeping around when I'm craving for  
His kiss  
Whenever I'm lonely he is the only one  
I miss  
You say it ain't right but I think that you got it wrong  
It's bliss  
And I love him, yeah, yeah  
I love him_

The referee tossed the ball into the air, thus beginning the game. During the first half the score was tied, 56-56. During half time both cheerleading teams went out and did their thing, which pumped up the crowd more. Like they weren't already on the edge of their seats. The third half was quite boring. It went a little like this… Nathan would get the ball the other team would steal it…Luke would get the ball the other team would steal it…Jake would get the ball. Do you see where I'm going with this? The fourth quarter was more intense than all of the other three put together. At first the Wildcats were ahead, 58-56, but of course Nathan couldn't let that happen. He wanted to win, and according to him 'What Nathan wants, Nathan gets'. Every time he made a basket he'd look over to where the cheerleaders were. Haley would give him a brief smile and a wink, which pumped him up more. The clock was ticking down and the score was 58-58. If Nathan just wanted to win by one basket he could, but he wanted to win by more than a basket. He stole the ball and ran down the court at full speed making a simple lay up, 60-58, and the Ravens take the lead. Now all they had to do was stop the Wildcats from making another basket. Piece of cake, not. The Ravens fought hard and with thirty seconds on the clock, Luke stole the ball, passed to Jake on his left, who looked to Nathan and noticed that he was double teamed. Nathan faked left, went right just as Jake passed the ball to him. He dribbled to the three point line, shot the ball, and waited…BEEP! The buzzer rang, Swish! The ball made it in, perfectly/b63-58/b. Everyone rushed down onto the court and celebrated.   
"The Ravens have won this year's annual basketball tournament!" the announcer yelled. Haley rushed up to Nathan and hugged him.  
"Nathan you guys did it! You did so awesome out there!" Haley congratulated him  
"It was all for you babe." He said with a wink.

_He makes me go ooh-ooh-ooh  
When he looks at me  
Ooh-ooh-ooh  
And it's plain to see  
Nothing you can do-ooh-ooh  
To discourage me  
And I love him  
I really love him, ooh _

Whitey let them stay out all night to celebrate. His exact words were, "Go have fun, but if you get into trouble it's all on you!" Brooke grabbed Haley and Peyton and told the boys to get ready for a night of clubbing.  
"That game was intense!" Brooke said in her hoarse voice, "I'm losing my voice." She pouted. They got in the elevator and made their way to the room.  
"Let's get all dolled up girls." All three girls showered, changed into more 'comfortable' outfits, and finished getting ready.

**Haley's Outfit:**  
Jeans 

Shirt 

**Brooke's Outfit:** Skirt 

Shirt 

**Peyton's Outfit:**  
Jeans 

Shirt 

They went to new club Brooke found out about, called Platinum. All of them pulled out their fake I.D.'s and the bouncer let them in with out a hassle. It could have been due to the fact that he was at the game and was rooting for the Ravens, but he wouldn't let his boss know that. Brooke dragged Lucas on to the dance floor, Peyton and Jake went off to find a table, and Nathan and Haley went and got some drinks.  
"Nathan, come on dance with me…please?" Haley stuck out her lip and pouted. Nathan couldn't resist that look and immediately gave in.  
"Fine." The made their way through the crowd and started dancing.

_You're wasting your time  
Trying to tear us two apart  
You can't stop our plans  
We were destined from the start  
He loves me  
I love him  
And even though we're young at heart, see  
You're the one in denial _

Things started to heat up between Nathan and Haley. Nathan pulled Haley into a dark corner and pushed her up against the wall. Then he kissed her roughly, not getting enough of her. Haley gradually lifted her legs off of the ground and wrapped them around his waist. He lightly pushed his tongue against her lips begging for access. She eagerly accepted. Without breaking the kiss Nathan went out the back exit into an alley. They broke apart needing more air. With no car and no taxis they were forced to walk back to the hotel. Once the reached the lobby they got into an empty elevator and latched onto each others lips again. They reached their floor and the doors dinged open.  
"Ahem," a lady cleared her throat. Haley stopped kissing Nathan and looked around. She noticed that the elevator doors were open and a mother and her daughter were staring at them; she blushed profusely. Nathan grabbed her hand and led her to his room, opened the door, and pushed her lightly onto the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair, lightly scraping the back of his neck. Some how during this whole 'make out' time Nathan and Haley's shirts had "mysteriously" come off. Haley tugged on the waist band of his pants. Immediately Nathan stopped what he was doing and looked at her. In her eyes he could see want, love, and trust.  
"Haley we don't have to do this." Nathan assured her  
"We don't have to, but I want to." She told him with a smirk of her own. She untangled herself from him, stood up and started pacing around the room. "Nathan from the first time we talked on the basket ball court I knew there was something different about you. You opened my eyes to a whole other world. A world filled with love. And through this whole time that we have been together I fell for you, pretty hard, too. So I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you Nathan." She rambled and looked up nervously. When she did she saw Nathan's blank face. He stood up and kissed her. When he broke away he had the biggest smile that went from ear to ear.  
"I love you, too" he told her.

_Said I would cry for him  
Lie for him  
Hell I'd even die for him  
Cry for him  
Lie for him  
Hell I'd even die for him  
Cry for him  
Lie for him  
Hell I'd even die for him, oh _

**_Who knew you could fall in love with your dream person? _**

"Two souls with but a single thought, two hearts that beat as one."

So that's it...feel free to cry...lol...leave many replies and tell me how i did...please!


End file.
